


Nevertheless - Apesar de Tudo

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: (just a little), Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Secrets, Transsexual, True Love, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy tem um segredo. Um segredo que já havia mudado sua vida uma vez e que, sem que ele soubesse, estava prestes a muda-la novamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic foi escrita com a consultoria do meu grande, querido, maravilhoso amigo Johnny. Te amo gato! Obrigada pela ideia e pelas dicas! <3

Eu me olhei no espelho e fiquei muito satisfeito com o que vi. Já fazia algum tempo que isso não acontecia... Na verdade, não me lembro de já ter me sentido assim antes. O que eu via no espelho era exatamente a pessoa que eu sempre quis ser. Com exceção de alguns detalhes, mas estes eu só conseguiria com o tempo. Por hora, eu estava extremamente satisfeito comigo mesmo.

Ouvi uma buzina insistente lá fora. Meus amigos estavam me esperando para nossa primeira noite de farra em muito tempo. Dei mais uma olhada para o espelho. Meu cabelo caia sobre o rosto, o que me dava um pouco mais de confiança. Eu havia resolvido exagerar na maquiagem naquela noite. Escolhi uma sombra preta cintilante e muito delineador; um pouco de brilho para não deixar os lábios esquecidos. Calças e camisa justa para mostrar meus esforços na academia. Não sou um cara muito confiante, mas hey! Tenho um belo corpo e nem eu mesmo posso negar isso!

Quando passei pela porta do prédio, me deparei com uma enorme limusine preta. Meu melhor amigo, Johnny, acenava para mim do teto solar.

—Johnny! Você exagerou! – eu gritei para ele da calçada.

—Meu amor, não existe isso de exagero! Entra logo!

Dentro do carro, três dos meus melhores amigos e o Johnny, me saldaram com gritos de alegria e uma taça de champanhe.

—Vocês definitivamente exageraram! – eu disse, emocionado. 

—É a sua primeira balada em o que? Dois anos? Temos que comemorar em grande estilo! – Johnny rebateu, pegando meu rosto com as duas mãos, antes de plantar um selinho na minha boca.

—Tá bom, tá bom. Para onde vamos, então?

—Motorista! – ele gritou, teatral como de costume – Vamos para o Evita!

Johnny era tão gay quanto se pode ser, e eu amo isso nele. Somos amigos desde a infância e ele já era assim naquela época. Ele me ajudou muito quando eu me descobri. Não havia amigo melhor no mundo.

—Estamos bonitos hoje, hein Thomas? – Ethienne disse, me cutucando com o cotovelo. – Vai levar alguém para casa?

—Não! Claro que não!

—Por quê?! Você é um cara bonito, Tommy... Está na hora de arranjar alguém.

—Não quero nada disso hoje. Quero só me divertir. – Eu disse, me esquivando.

—Mas...

—Ethienne, deixe ele em paz. – Johnny interveio, olhando feio para o amigo dele. Ele sabia que eu estava ficando desconfortável. Ethienne é um imigrante do Caribe que Johnny tomara debaixo das asas, mas eu não sabia nada dele, além de que era extremamente bonito e de fala mansa.

Olhei para o outro banco da limusine, Rob e Mac conversavam baixinho na penumbra. Eles estavam tão totalmente afim um do outro, que chegava a ser engraçado.

—Chegamos! – Johnny cantarolou quando o carro parou na frente do clube Evita. Saímos de dentro da limusine como celebridades, todos olhando para nós, alguns paparazzi até tiraram fotos! Eu ri comigo mesmo e apressei o passo para perto de Johnny, que falava com o segurança do tamanho de um armário, parado na porta.

—Lista VIP, amorzinho. Jonathan Van Halse. – ele dizia, fazendo uso da pose que seu nascimento privilegiado lhe dera. A família Van Halse era muito importante na cidade. O pai dele era dono de um banco ou coisa assim.

—Oh! Certo Sr. Van Halse. Podem entrar e sejam bem vindos! – o gorila afastou a corda vermelha e nos deixou passar, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, depois que Johnny colocou uma nota de cem no bolso do paletó dele.

—Cara! Que fiasco! – Ethienne disse, assim que entramos – Esse lugar tá vazio!

—Ethienne, meu lindo e bobinho anjo caribenho... Quando foi a última vez que você viu o Evita vazio em uma noite de sexta? – Johnny rebateu. – Chegamos cedo de propósito. Vamos nos sentar, beber e apreciar a caça enquanto ela entra no matadouro.

É, Johnny é um caçador. E dos bons. Ele pode demorar a noite toda, mas vai voltar pra casa com o cara mais gostoso da balada. Quanto a mim... Bom, eu não sou um caçador. E as chances são de que eu volte para casa sozinho, o que na minha atual situação não é uma ideia tão ruim. Além do mais, minha falta de autoconfiança não me permitiria tomar a iniciativa de falar com alguém e ninguém jamais se interessou por mim. Pra dizer a verdade, as vezes eu acho que sou invisível...

—Hey. Tommy... – Rob me cutucou, interrompendo meus pensamentos – Tommy, aquele cara está olhando para você! – Eu olhei para onde ele apontava, mas não vi ninguém olhando.

—Não tem ninguém Rob... – então, algumas pessoas se moveram e eu o vi. Alto e bonito, olhando diretamente para mim. – Oh não! Johnny!

Eu me virei, mas Johnny não estava mais ao meu lado, nem Ethienne. E olhando novamente, nem Rob ou Mac... Ele estava vindo na minha direção! “Ah não! Por favor! Faça ele ir embora! Por favor, não!”

Aparentemente, meu anjo da guarda estava distraído, porque ele andou até a mesa e falou:

—Ashley? É você?

—Você está obviamente me confundindo com outra pessoa cara!  - eu falei, finalmente, engrossando minha voz o máximo possível. – E com uma garota ainda por cima?!

Me levantei e sai andando, na esperança de que ele fosse embora. Mas ele não foi.

—Não me venha com essa! Você é a Ashley Ratliff! Nós saímos juntos no colégio... Você... Você era uma morena linda e peituda... O que diabos aconteceu com você?!

—Escuta cara, você está me confundindo, ok?! Eu sou homem e sempre fui. – ele não estava acreditando. Precisava inventar alguma coisa... – Eu tenho uma prima chamada Ashley. Vai ver foi com ela que você saiu e agora está me confundindo com ela, porque somos mesmo muito parecidos.

—Parecidos?! O rosto é igualzinho... Os olhos, os lábios... Mas, se você é primo dela, então faz sentido. Como ela está?

—Eu... ahn... Ashley morreu. Dois anos atrás. – eu disse de supetão. Não deixava de ser verdade...

—É sério, cara?! Putz, que chato! Como...

—Desculpe. Eu preciso ir encontrar meus amigos...

Aproveitando a confusão dele, eu desapareci no meio das pessoas que dançavam, procurando por Johnny, para lhe contar a história toda.

—Justo ele?! – Johnny disse, resmungando.

—Pois é... Temos que ir embora, Johnny. Se ele descobrir a verdade, a coisa vai ficar feia. Eu parei de sair com ele por causa do temperamento dele, lembra?

—Sim. Ele te deixou com um olho roxo... Aquele animal! Vou lá quebrar a cara dele!

—Não! Você não vai fazer isso! Vamos chamar os outros e ir embora, ok?

—Rob e Mac já foram. Ethienne está por aí em algum lugar, ele sabe se virar. Vá para a saída, eu vou pagar a conta e já me encontro com você.

—Certo.

Eu sai do clube e fiquei perto da porta, a rua estava meio vazia e nem o segurança estava ali. De repente, senti um par de mãos me agarrando e tampando minha boca. Esperneei e chutei o ar, tentei morder a mão que me amordaçava, mas nada deu certo. Fui arrastado até o beco ao lado da boate e então, jogado no chão.

Quando ergui o rosto, eu o vi encostado na parede. Um cigarro aceso numa mão, um taco de baseball na outra. Meu sangue gelou nas veias. Mais dois caras se juntaram a ele.

—Então, Ashley... Vai me dizer o que te aconteceu, ou não?

De alguma forma, consegui fazer as palavras saírem, mas minha voz tremia de medo. “Eu já te disse! Meu nome é Thomas! Ashley era minha prima!”

—Ashley não tinha nenhum primo! – ele gritou. – Você me enganou por um momento, sabe?! Mas aí eu me lembrei... Eu terminei com você por que você era estranha pra cacete, frígida na cama e usava aquele cabelo curto... Você é uma daquelas aberrações que mudaram de sexo!

—Eu...

—Cala a boca! Eu não mandei você falar! Cara, que nojo! Você já era assim quando a gente ficou, né? É como se eu tivesse transado com um homem! Cara que nojo!!! É por causa de aberrações como você que esse mundo está do jeito que está!

—Kyle, vamos, conversar... Por favor...

—Conversar é o caralho! Segurem ele!

Num minuto os dois capangas estavam em cima de mim, segurando meus braços.

—Você sempre teve uma carinha tão linda... – ele disse, girando a guimba do cigarro entre os dedos. – aposto que iludiu uma porção de garotos inocentes com ela... Mas vamos dar um jeito nisso...

—Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não! – naquele momento, cada pingo de dignidade que eu tinha evaporou e tudo o que eu consegui fazer, foi gritar. – Não faz isso, Kyle, por favor! Eu chutei o ar, tentando acertá-lo, me debati tentando me soltar, mas eles eram enormes! Eu estava totalmente indefeso e ele continuava andando na minha direção.  – Alguém me ajude!

Ele estava tão perto, que eu podia sentir o calor da brasa do cigarro em minha pele. Fechei meus olhos, prendi a respiração e rezei. Foi quando eu ouvi aquela voz...

—Hey! O que está acontecendo aqui? – ouvi passos no beco, mas não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos.

—Não é da sua conta, cara! Segue seu caminho e finge que não viu nada.

O outro homem riu, um tanto debochado demais para ser sensato, naquela situação.

—Mas acontece que eu vi. Vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer do que atormentar um garoto pequeno como ele?

—Já falei que não é da sua conta! E isso não é um garoto! É uma aberração!

—Uh! Aberração... Tem certeza de que sabe o que essa palavra significa, garoto? – o homem fez um barulho debochado e ouvi seus passos se aproximando. – Acho que nem mesmo sabe soletrar isso...

Abri meus olhos devagar, para ver o rosto da pessoa que com certeza, ia sangrar até a morte junto comigo naquele beco. Ele parecia um anjo, parado contra a luz do poste. Um anjo muito zangado e de aparência letal. Seus braços, expostos pela camiseta sem mangas, deviam ser da grossura das minhas coxas.

—Soltem o garoto! – ele disse mais uma vez.

—Por que você não vem me obrigar? – Kyle, então jogou o cigarro longe e sacou um canivete do bolso. “Ah não!” Eu pensei.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi tão rápido, que até hoje tenho dúvidas de que eu realmente vi o que eu vi.

Kyle se esticou para atacar o homem com a faca, mas este o agarrou pelo pulso e puxou, desequilibrando-o, em seguida, lhe acertou a nuca com o cotovelo. Kyle caiu desmaiado no chão, e ele chutou a faca para longe.

Um dos caras que estava me segurando, soltou meu braço e correu na direção do meu salvador. Agarrando-o pela cintura, o capanga conseguiu que ele recuasse dois passos, antes de firmar os calcanhares no chão, segurá-lo pela cintura e desferir uma séria de golpes com o joelho direto no estomago. Logo, aquele também estava caído no chão e meu herói andava na minha direção com passos decididos e cenho franzido. O último capanga tremia tanto que eu podia sentir. Desesperado, me jogou para trás e foi para cima do homem. Eu bati a cabeça no calçamento, então tudo o que pude perceber antes de desmaiar, foi o som de um nariz se quebrando.


	2. Chapter 2

Minha cabeça latejava alucinadamente, quando acordei. Só de pensar em movê-la, já doía. Eu não queria abrir os olhos, mas algo estava estranho e eu precisava ter certeza do que era.

Separei minhas pálpebras com muito esforço e foquei meus olhos no que estava acima de mim, esperando encontrar o céu escuro de LA, ou o teto branco e cheio de luzes de um hospital. Mas não. Eu estava encarando um tento cor de creme, com lâmpadas de iluminação indireta, jogando uma luz suave por toda parte. Embaixo de mim, um colchão macio, com lençóis limpos, cheirando a madeira recém cortada.

Devo ter produzido algum tipo de gemido, pois logo um rosto lindo pairava sobre o meu. O rosto do anjo que me salvara no beco.

—Olá você! Bem vindo de volta. – ele disse, com voz suave, e agora que o medo não tomava mais conta de mim, eu reconheci aquela voz. E aquele rosto também.

—Onde é que eu estou?

—Na minha casa... Você passou por maus bocados hoje, não é? Como se sente?

—Não sei... Não me sinto... eu. – parei de falar e pisquei algumas vezes. – Aquilo tudo... realmente aconteceu?

—Sim, eu receio que sim. Quem eram aqueles caras?

—Os dois capangas eu não sei, mas Kyle era...

—Ex-namorado?

—Pode-se dizer que sim... Pode me ajudar a levantar? Estou ficando enjoado e não quero vomitar no seu tapete.

Ele, então colocou a mão nas minhas costas e segurou minha mão, me puxando delicadamente. O toque de nossas peles produziu uma pequena carga elétrica, que eu jamais havia sentido antes.

Agora sentado na enorme cama de casal, eu podia ver o quarto todo. Era decorado em preto e marfim. Simplesmente lindo.

—Sente-se bem? Quer ir até o banheiro? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, mas logo me arrependi. Eu o ouvi rindo de mancinho e o som provocou arrepios na minha coluna. – Se puder ficar de pé sozinho, eu o deixarei em paz para que tenha um pouco de privacidade.

—Não! – eu gritei, me virando para ele. – Quer dizer... Não quero ficar sozinho, por favor não vá...

Seus olhos azuis sorriram mansamente para mim, me acalmando.

—Está bem. Por que você não toma um banho quente para relaxar os músculos? Se quiser, tem aspirina no armário e um copo limpo na pia. Eu estarei bem aqui quando voltar.

Um banho era uma ótima ideia...

—Obrigado... Meu nome é Tommy, a propósito.

—Olá Tommy. Eu sou Adam.

—Eu sei... Obrigado Adam... Por me salvar hoje.

Ele sorriu novamente e eu soube que poderia me perder naquele sorriso.

Quando eu sai do banheiro, enrolado em um roupão azul enorme e me sentindo eu outra vez, ele estava afastando os lençóis da cama. Havia uma camiseta branca sobre um travesseiro. Ao me ouvir fechar a porta, ele se endireitou e sorriu para mim.

—Como se sente?

—Melhor. – eu sorri de volta para ele, esperando transmitir toda a gratidão que eu sentia.

—Está com fome? – sacudi a cabeça devagar, testando meu cérebro. – Certo. Bem... Eu não tenho nada do seu tamanho... Peguei uma camiseta... As calças ficariam muito grandes... – Eu ri baixinho das palavras desencontradas. – Não tenho nenhuma roupa de baixo...

—Tudo bem. Eu virei a minha do avesso. Deve dar para mais algumas horas.

—Ah! Certo. Boa ideia... Bem, a camiseta está no travesseiro...

—Hey! Não vá! – eu disse, com medo de que ele estivesse saindo.

—Não vou a lugar nenhum até você me pedir para ir. Ok? Relaxe. Estou apenas lhe dando um pouco de privacidade.

—Ah... Desculpe. Não sei o que deu em mim. – eu disse, enquanto deixava o roupão cair e rapidamente enfiava a camiseta pela cabeça. Ela chegava até um pouco abaixo do meu traseiro. – Pronto.

Ele se virou e mordeu o lábio. Aquele gesto mandou uma carga elétrica direto para minha virilha.

—Não quer se deitar e dormir um pouco? Você teve uma noite agitada... – ele disse, se aproximando e apoiando o ombro na coluna da cama.

—Adam... Por que está fazendo isso por mim?

—Ora... Eu não podia deixar aqueles três neandertais destruírem esse rostinho lindo, não é? – ele esticou a mão e afastou meu cabelo para trás da orelha. Meu rosto deve ter ficado vermelho feito fogo, pois senti o calor subir e ele riu baixinho.

—Não... Por que você me acolheu na sua casa? Você poderia ter chamado uma ambulância lá no beco, ou me colocado num taxi pra casa quando acordei.

—Estou fazendo isso, porque acho que você precisa de ajuda, e porque não quero perder você de vista ainda.

—Me perder de vista?

—Sim... Você me deixou curioso. Eu estava observando você hoje, lá na boate, sabe? Não se levantou da mesa nem um minuto, não dançou, não bebeu... Vários caras olharam pra você, mas você não tomou conhecimento de nenhum deles.

—Vários caras? Acho que você bebeu demais... Ninguém nunca olha pra mim... Nunca!

—Mas é aí que você se engana, Tommy. Muitos homens estavam te cobiçando. Inclusive eu.

—Vo... Você? Por que você iria me cobiçar? Quer dizer... Você é o Adam Lambert, pode ter qualquer cara que quiser e qualquer garota também... E eu... Eu sou só o Tommy. Baixinho, branquelo, sem graça...

—Ai é que você se engana... – ele disse outra vez, me segurando pelos ombros e me girando para que eu ficasse de frente para ele. Quando dei por mim, nossos lábios estavam colados e eu passara meus braços pelo pescoço dele. As mãos dele corriam pelo meu corpo, firmes, grandes... gentis.

Seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço e eu gemi, embrenhando meus dedos nos cabelos negros. As mãos dele continuavam vagando e de repente, eu me dei conta disso.

—Adam, pare. Por favor.

—Você não...

—Não é isso! É claro que eu quero! Mas... – eu precisava de uma desculpa, e rápido! – Minha cabeça ainda dói.

—Eu me esqueci... Me desculpe. – eu podia ver a decepção e a preocupação nos olhos dele... Olhos tão lindos... – Venha, deite-se e durma um pouco. Amanhã conversaremos.

—Hey. Você vai me odiar muito se eu pedir para que se deite aqui comigo e me faça companhia?

—Claro que não! Além do mais, você está na minha cama.

Ele então, tirou a camiseta, as botas e a calça e se deitou de costas embaixo das cobertas. Eu me aproximei e deitei a cabeça em seu braço, passando o meu pelo tórax dele. Um suspiro satisfeito escapou dos meus lábios,

—Boa noite Tommy.

—Boa noite Adam.

 

Acordei sozinho na manhã seguinte. Cercado de travesseiros que me mantinham aquecido. Mas não tão aquecido quanto durante a noite. Havia mais do que calor humano entre o cantor famoso e eu.

Teria sido tudo um sonho? Só podia ser... Sentei na cama e pisquei, olhando em volta. Aquele não era meu quarto, isso era um fato. Nem o de Johnny.

Havia um grande porta-retratos na mesinha de cabeceira. Eber e Leila Lambert. Neil, Alissan Porter, Lee e Scarlet Cherry e Danielle Stori… Ou aquele era mesmo o quarto dele, ou a pessoa que morava ali era mais obcecada por Adam Lambert do que eu.

Ouvi um clic na porta e imediatamente coloquei o porta-retratos no lugar, me sentando com cara de culpado no meio da cama. Olhos azuis espiaram por trás da porta e quando me viram acordado, se estreitaram num sorriso.

—Você acordou! Bom dia! – ele ficou parado por um instante no vão da porta antes de entrar.

—Oi... Eu estava me perguntando se por acaso não sonhei com tudo o que aconteceu ontem.

—Infelizmente não...

Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama agora, pertinho de mim. Por dentro, eu estava me agarrando a amarras imaginárias para não pular em seu pescoço e dizer o quanto eu o amava e à sua música.

—Adam, eu...

De repente, uma música começou a tocar, uma música dele. For Your Enterteinment, para ser mais exato. Era o toque do meu celular e eu imediatamente fiquei vermelho. Ele abriu as mãos, que estavam unidas em seu colo, revelando o pequeno aparelho vermelho.

—Eu tinha me esquecido... Alguém está te procurando desesperadamente.

A tela do celular indicava 14 ligações perdidas.

—Ai cacete! Johnny vai me matar!

—É o seu namorado? – ele disse e eu pude notar uma certa inflexão de tristeza em sua voz.

—Não!!! – pigarreei – Não. Johnny é meu melhor amigo. Nós estávamos juntos ontem, no Evita. Eu me esqueci completamente dele.

—Vou deixar você atender a ligação, então. Quando terminar, desça as escadas no final do corredor e vire a direita. Vou fazer café da manhã para nós.

Ele foi até a porta e piscou para mim antes de sair. Ah Meu Deus! Eu ficava dizendo para mim mesmo. “Calma Tommy. Respire fundo e se acalme.” Liguei de volta para o Johnny.

—Onde caralhos você está Thomas?! – foi assim que ele atendeu o telefone.

—Johnny, calma. Eu to bem.

—O que aconteceu?

—Você não vai acreditar! Eu to na casa do Adam!

—Adam, que Adam, bicha?!

—O Adam Lambert!

—Me conta tudo agora!

E eu contei. Contei como Kyle me emboscara e como Adam salvara minha vida e me levara para a casa dele.

—Você precisa transar com ele!

—Johnny!

—To falando sério, criatura! Quando você vai ter outra oportunidade? Já devia ter feito isso ontem a noite quando ele te beijou. É óbvio que ele tava querendo!

—Você sabe que eu não posso, Johnny. Não ainda!

—Você me sai com essa história de “não ainda” sempre que se acovarda, Tommy. Não me venha com essa! As cicatrizes praticamente sumiram, você não tem mais nada para esconder! E de qualquer forma, você já tem todos os buracos pelos quais ele se interessaria...

—Johnny, você consegue ser tão vulgar às vezes, que eu me pergunto se é mesmo filho de gente rica.

—Vai se fuder, Tommy Joe! Alias, peça pro gostoso do Lambert fazer isso. Metade dos seus problemas vão acabar, tenho certeza...

—Será que você pode vir me buscar? – disse, revirando os olhos.

—De jeito nenhum! Se depender de mim, você só sai dessa casa depois de transar com ele em cada um dos cômodos!

—Você é impossível Jonathan! – eu tentei ficar bravo, mas meu amigo estava certo. Aquela era uma oportunidade que eu não poderia perder. Adam com certeza me esqueceria no minuto que eu passasse pela porta da rua.

Então, eu me levantei, puxei a imensa camiseta mais para baixo e me olhei no espelho. Estava com olheiras e meu cabelo, uma bagunça. Tentei ajeitá-lo com os dedos, mas não fez muita diferença. Fui até o banheiro e lavei o rosto. Melhor, mas não era minha melhor aparência... Pelo menos a cabeça não estava mais latejando.

Segui as instruções dele e desci a escada, virando a direita. Encontrei uma enorme cozinha totalmente equipada, decorada em preto, branco e metal cromado. Tão a cara dele!

—O cheiro está gostoso! – eu disse, baixinho. Ele se virou para mim com uma espátula na mão, e sorriu.

—Estou fazendo omeletes. Tem café no balcão, se quiser.

—Obrigado. – me servi de uma xícara de café e me sentei em um banquinho perto dele. Ele se virou mais uma vez e seus olhos caíram sobre minhas pernas nuas. Senti o calor tingir meu rosto de novo – Não achei minhas roupas...

—Eu as coloquei para lavar. Devem estar secas em alguns minutos.

—Oh! Obrigado.

Ele colocou dois pratos sobre o balcão e se sentou ao meu lado.

—Bom apetite!

—Está muito gostoso... Você canta, dança, compõe, é lindo e ainda cozinha! Como pode estar solteiro?

Ele deu uma risada gostosa e me puxou para um beijo rápido. Eu fiquei tão surpreso, que quase esqueci de corresponder. Quase.

—Você é uma graça, sabia? – ele disse, seus olhos brilhando intensamente. Eu fiquei quieto, mas sorri. Adam Lambert me achava uma graça!

Quando terminamos de comer, um silêncio um tanto constrangido baixou entre nós.

—Eu... Ahn... Você já deve ter adivinhado isso, mas... Eu sou um grande fã, Adam. Acompanho sua carreira desde o começo!

—É mesmo?

—Sim. Eu não suporto o American Idol, mas um dia meu amigo Johnny me ligou e disse que havia esse cara incrível na temporada daquele ano, que cantava as músicas que eu gostava e que ele era lindo... Eu resolvi ver do que ele estava falando, por que Johnny é meio delirante às vezes, mas cara, ele estava certo! No segundo em que eu vi seu rosto na TV e te ouvi cantar, eu estava fisgado! Nunca vi nada igual!

—Fico muito lisonjeado, Tommy.

—Suas músicas me ajudaram muito, em momentos difíceis. Suas mensagens de força e confiança... Não sei o que teria sido de mim sem você e Johnny.

—Seus pais não aceitaram bem quando você contou pra eles?

—Na verdade é mais complicado do que isso, mas eu não quero falar nos meus pais agora. Eu quero outro beijo!

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto que me fizera cair de joelhos por ele da primeira vez e então enroscou um dedo no decote da camiseta, me puxando para ele. Quando nossos lábios se encontraram, foi como se um raio caísse sobre nós. A eletricidade era tanta, que não conseguíamos nos soltar um do outro. As mãos dele correram para o meu cabelo, e as minhas, agarraram sua cintura.

A sensação era alucinante. Como estar caindo em queda livre e saber que nunca vai bater no chão. A boca dele escorregou para o meu pescoço e seus lábios beliscavam minha pele de leve, mandando arrepios por toda minha coluna. Minhas mãos haviam escapado para debaixo da camiseta solta que ele usava e exploravam os músculos firmes e a pele coberta de uma pelugem macia, que transbordava calor. Logo, as mãos dele também estavam sob a minha roupa, tateando, curiosas. Eu congelei.

“Calma Tommy.” Pensei comigo. “Não há nada ali para ele encontrar. Relaxe.” Consegui voltar ao momento e a aproveitar o que estava acontecendo. Eu queria tanto aquilo!

De repente, um apito irritante começou a soar, de algum lugar próximo. Ele bufou e se afastou.

—Suas roupas estão secas... – disse, antes de se levantar e sumir por uma porta. Quando voltou, trazia uma pequena pilha de roupas, que deixou na bancada.

—Acho que eu já posso ir agora... deixar você cuidar da sua vida de astro internacional da  música...

—Sim... – nós nos olhamos por um momento e no instante seguinte, estávamos nos braços um do outro, novamente. E eu não perdi tempo. Prendi com os dentes o lábio inferior dele e puxei de leve, o que o fez gemer.

As mãos dele vagaram para minhas costas, arranhando de leve e foram descendo pouco a pouco, até abarcarem meu traseiro quase inexistente.

Os alertas em minha cabeça soaram novamente, ainda mais altos e desesperadores. Ele estava chegando perto demais!

Quando senti seus dedos sob o elástico da cueca, meu coração falhou uma batida. “Ele não pode saber!” meu cérebro gritava. “Ele não pode saber! Afaste-se dele! Já! Agora! Afaste-se dele!”

—Afaste-se! – acabei gritando, e ele me soltou na hora. Ficou olhando para mim com olhos confusos e desapontados. – Adam... Eu... Desculpe. Eu não posso fazer isso! Desculpe!

Agarrei minhas roupas e saí correndo, sem ver bem para onde estava indo. Passei por uma porta e dei de cara com um elevador. Apertei o botão desesperadamente, com medo de que ele viesse atrás de mim.

—Tommy! – ouvi a voz dele abafada, vindo na minha direção. – Tommy, volte aqui! Vamos conversar!

Enfiei as pernas nas calças e procurei, em vão, por meus sapatos.

—Droga! Anda logo! – as portas finalmente se abriram e eu pulei para dentro, apertando o botão do térreo freneticamente.

Quando as portas estavam se fechando, ele apareceu no hall e olhou para mim. Estava tão desapontado!

—Eu sinto muito! – gritei, antes que as portas se fechassem e eu saísse da vida dele para sempre.

Conforme o elevador empreendia sua lenta descida até o térreo, deixei meu corpo escorregar pela parede espelhada e sentei no chão. Apoiei a cabeça nos joelhos e chorei. Chorei como há muito tempo não chorava. Chorei de medo, de vergonha, de raiva... de dor.

—Por quê?! – eu gritei para o teto do elevador. As lágrimas pingando do meu queixo. – Por que eu não nasci normal?! Por quê?!

—Querido, você está bem? – ouvi uma voz suave dizer. Uma voz de mulher.

Levantei a cabeça e percebi que já estava no térreo, as portas do elevador estavam abertas e uma moça de lábios vermelhos e um vestido colorido se inclinava sobre mim. Não podia ver o rosto dela através das lágrimas, mas percebi que seu cabelo era lilás...

Me levantei de pronto, enxugando as lágrimas e tentando juntar alguma dignidade.

—Eu to bem. Desculpa, preciso ir.

Mais uma vez, sai correndo, aproveitando que o portão da garagem estava aberto. Desci a rua e não parei até que meus pulmões ardessem.

Minhas pernas ameaçavam me desertar quando eu finalmente parei de correr. Olhei em volta e me vi no Hollywood Boulevard. Tateei meus bolsos em busca do meu celular e foi aí que me dei conta de que ele havia ficado na bancada da cozinha dele... “Merda!” Entrei em um café e pedi para usar o telefone.

—Johnny...

—Já transou com ele?

—Johnny, por favor! Venha me buscar! Estou no Boulevard, número 200.

—O que você está fazendo aí?!

—Johnny... – ele deve ter ouvido o choro na minha voz, pois parou de resmungar.

—Estarei aí em cinco minutos.

Sentei na calçada para esperar, tentando não pensar no que tinha acontecido. Eu fizera papel de bobo. Outra vez. Como fui me acovardar desse jeito? Perdi a única chance que eu teria de estar com o homem mais extraordinário que Deus já fez nascer nesse planeta, por causa das minhas inseguranças! ... Por que eu me acovardei? Porque não seria justo com ele, jogar uma novidade dessas na cabeça dele e esperar que ficasse bem com isso... Não. Não foi por isso... Eu tive medo que ele me rejeitasse, afinal, falta uma parte importante de mim. Como ele poderia me querer, sendo eu como sou?

Não! Ele jamais me rejeitaria. Ele é uma boa pessoa! Ele jamais seria rude e grosseiro, como as outras crianças no colégio, ou meus amigos de antes... Ele nunca me julgaria por isso... Mas... Mas ele com certeza não se sentiria mais atraído por mim. Quer dizer... quem em sã consciência se sentiria atraído fisicamente por um homem que não tem um pênis? Ninguém...

—Hey! Pare com os pensamentos depreciativos! – eu levantei a cabeça e lá estava Johnny, pendurado para fora do carro. – Ah, qual é Tommy Joe! Você sabe que se chorar vai me fazer chorar também! Entra logo.

Eu pulei para dentro do carro e me sentei no banco de trás ao lado dele. A divisória entre nós e o motorista estava fechada, então deixei meus soluços escaparem e me joguei nos braços do meu amigo. Johnny passou os braços ao meu redor e começou a afagar meu cabelo e minhas costas, sem dizer nada.

—Seu príncipe encantado me ligou. – ele disse, depois que me acalmei e estava enchendo um copo com água.

—Ele não é meu príncipe... O que ele disse?

—Perguntou se eu sabia onde você estava e se eu tinha alguma ideia de por que você tinha saído correndo da casa dele.

—O que você disse a ele? Você não contou, não é?

—Claro que não Tommy! Mas que ideia! Eu disse que você tinha me ligado e que eu estava saindo para te buscar, mas não disse onde você estava. Quanto a você ter fugido dele, bem... – Johnny deu de ombros. – eu disse a verdade, que não sabia por que você tinha feito isso.

—Você sabe por que, Johnny. Eu me acovardei. Eu fiquei imaginando a expressão dele quando descobrisse... Eu não suportaria ver o nojo no rosto dele.

—Tommy, Adam jamais faria uma coisa dessas!

—No fundo, eu sei disso. Mas uma parte de mim diz que eu só penso assim por que não o conheço de verdade. Eu só sei o que ele mostra ao público. Ele pode ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente...

—Ouça só o que está dizendo! Você realmente acredita nisso?

Fiquei um momento em silêncio, olhando pela janela.

—Não. Adam é um anjo. Ele jamais faria isso... Mas agora não adianta lamentar. Acabou.

—Eu não contaria com isso. Ele me pareceu bastante interessado em você. Me pediu seu endereço.

—Você não disse a ele onde eu moro, disse?

—Fiquei tentado. Você precisa que alguém o salve de você mesmo, Tommy... – eu devia estar com um olhar muito angustiado, pois Johnny bufou e deixou os ombros caírem. – Não. É claro que não disse nada. Mas você deveria ligar para ele.

—Não! No que me diz respeito, esse capítulo acabou. Não vou mais pensar nele. Adam Lambert foi um sonho bom na minha vida, mas foi só isso.

Johnny bufou e eu tive certeza de que ele falaria algo, mas no final, acabou ficando calado, me olhando com aquela cara que me fazia sentir culpado.

—Não vamos mais tocar no assunto, está bem?

—Certo. Mas você vai voltar para a terapia.

—Johnny...

—Nada disso! Você obviamente precisa conversar com alguém, Tommy. Ainda tem muito a superar.

Eu ia rebater, mas fiquei calado. Ele estava certo. Johnny sempre estava certo.


	3. Chapter 3

Voltar à rotina não foi tão difícil. Eu tinha meu trabalho, que eu adorava e que ocupava todo meu tempo.

Ser designer de capas de livros era o trabalho perfeito para mim, principalmente porque eu podia ler todos os livros para os quais fazia a arte da capa. E eu sempre adorei aqueles romances bobos em que tudo dá certo no fim. Na verdade, eu adoro todo tipo de livro. Não gosto muito dos digitais, prefiro os de papel, que eu posso sentir o peso e cheirar o papel. Adoro o cheiro de um livro novo em folha, e adoro o cheiro de livros muito velhos, daqueles que se compra em sebos, ou que ficaram guardados no armário do seu avô a vida toda.

—Isso está muito bom, Thomas! – meu chefe de departamento estava atrás de mim, olhando a tela do meu computador. – Mas esse homem que você desenhou se parece com alguém que eu conheço...

Eu olhei para a tela com mais atenção e percebi. Eu o havia desenhado. Em cada detalhe, os olhos, o nariz cinzelado, a boca farta e cheia de sardas... Até as sardas?! Oh Deus!

—Você sabe que não deve desenhar pessoas de verdade, não sabe?

—Eu sei, Holtz. Desculpe. Acho que me distrai...

—Você anda meio desligado mesmo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Nada com que deva se preocupar.

—Certo. Mas é melhor você modificar alguma coisa nesse desenho, não quero ter que pagar os direitos de imagem que o Adam Lambert deve cobrar!

Eu ri para disfarçar meu embaraço, mas por dentro eu estava mortificado. Não podia deixá-lo tomar conta da minha vida!

Irritado, me virei para o computador e apertei o botão ‘ _delete’_. ‘ _Deseja mandar este item para a lixeira?_ ’ Computador maldito! Por que me perguntar isso? Claro que não! Como eu poderia querer deletar aquela imagem? Salvei o arquivo na minha pasta particular e comecei outro desenho.

Pela primeira vez desde que começara a trabalhar, me vi desejando que a sexta-feira chegasse logo. Assim, eu poderia encher a cara e me esquecer dele, nem que fosse por algumas horas.

 

Johnny apareceu na minha porta, sexta a noite, com duas garrafas de tequila e um saco de doritos.

—O que você está pretendendo com isso? – eu disse, rindo.

—Não to a fim de balada e não quero ficar em casa sozinho.

—O que aconteceu com Ethienne?

—Não sei. Ele não dá noticia desde sábado passado.

—Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – há essa altura, Johnny já estava na cozinha, descalço e sem camisa, vasculhando meu armário atrás de copos de tequila e uma vasilha para o salgadinho.

—Nah! Ele deve ter achado algum velho cheio da grana... Hey, coloque o CD novo do Adam, ainda não ouvi inteiro...

—Não to a fim de ouvir música.

Ouvi um barulho de algo se quebrando e corri para a cozinha. Ele deixara um copo cair dentro da pia.

—Com assim você não quer ouvir música?!

—Não as músicas dele... Johnny, eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça! Eu desenhei o rosto dele três vezes essa semana! Sem perceber!

—Isso é sério! – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, me sentando na mesa da cozinha. – Bom, felizmente é recíproco.

—Como é?

—Ele me ligou pelo menos duas vezes por dia, todos os dias. Três vezes só hoje.

—Você tá brincando comigo!

—Nope. Olhe o histórico de ligações. – Johnny atirou seu telefone para mim. No instante em que o aparelho aterrissou na minha mão, começou a tocar e meu nome apareceu na tela.

Tudo o que eu pude fazer, foi encarar as letras iluminadas.

—Atende logo e acaba com isso!  - olhei para Johnny, ainda incerto. – Criatura, se você não pegar esse cara, eu pego! To te avisando, meu traseiro é mais bonito que o seu!

Eu revirei os olhos e olhei para o telefone, que parara de tocar. _Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso! E preciso do meu celular de volta!_

Disquei meu número e esperei, ao meu lado, Johnny me fez um brinde silencioso com uma dose de tequila.

—Johnny, eu sei que estou sendo meio insuportável, mas eu preciso falar com ele! – Adam disse no telefone. Ouvir a voz dele me deu calafrios.

—Sou eu Adam. Tommy.

—Tommy! Que bom! – eu o ouvi clarear a voz e respirar fundo. – Escuta, desculpe se eu fiz alguma coisa que te assustou aquele dia...

—Não. A culpa não foi sua. Eu... Sou meio instável as vezes. Por isso seria melhor se você me esquecesse. Eu não vou te fazer bem nenhum, Adam.

—Deixa que eu decido isso, ok? – ele disse. Johnny me olhava com cara de quem ia me matar. – Escuta, eu preciso pelo menos devolver seu telefone e suas botas! Elas são lindas, mas não servem para mim.

Não pude deixar de rir. Ele era tão fofo!

—Você pode mandar minhas coisas pelo correio. Eu te passo o endereço da minha caixa postal...

—Por que você não me deixa te ver de novo? – ele perguntou, sua voz me pareceu um tanto angustiada.

—Porque nada de bom vai sair disso, Adam.

—Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

—Acredite em mim. Eu sei. Eu mando um sms com o endereço. Adeus Adam.

Meu coração doía quando desliguei. Era como se meu mundo estivesse desabando. Mas era o certo a fazer.

—Parabéns, Thomas! Agora você fudeu de vez com a sua vida!

—Não enche Johnny. – peguei uma garrafa de tequila e fui para o quarto. Alguns minutos depois, ouvi a porta da frente batendo.

Finalmente sozinho, deixei os soluços ecoarem nas paredes do quarto até que o álcool me fizesse cair no sono.

Uma buzina insistente me acordou. Os vizinhos começavam a gritar, xingando o motorista. Cambaleei até a janela, para ver do que se tratava.

Havia uma enorme limusine preta parada no meio fio e um homem estava pendurado para fora do teto solar. Ele tinha cabelo preto e um rosto lindo... Meu Deus!

Me escondi ao lado da janela. Como diabos ele me encontrara? Johnny...

—Tommy! – ele gritou, lá de baixo, provocando mais a raiva dos vizinhos. – Tommy Joe! Eu sei que você está aí! Não vou embora até você falar comigo!

—Você é doido! – gritei, saindo na janela de novo – Vá embora!

—Não vou não! E é melhor você me deixar entrar, porque daqui a pouco os paparazzi vão aparecer...

—Mas que merda! Sobe logo! – eu gritei, tentando soar zangado. Mas meu coração batia descompassado.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e saltou do carro. Eu pensei que ele procuraria a entrada do prédio, na outra rua, mas ele simplesmente puxou a escada de incêndio e começou a subir, no melhor estilo Richard Gere em Uma Linda Mulher. Em segundos, ele estava na minha frente, seus grandes olhos azuis brilhando para mim. Me afastei da janela e o deixei entrar.

—O que é isso que você está vestindo?

Merda!

—É a... a sua camiseta. Eu... meio que uso ela pra dormir...

—Interessante. E eu aqui achando que você não queria saber de mim. – ele se aproximou e colocou a mão no meu rosto. A pele dele cheirava a colônia e ar frio.

—Como seria possível alguém não querer saber de você? – eu disse, derrotado.

—Me diga você... Tommy, o que aconteceu naquele dia? Eu estava indo rápido demais, é isso? Você... Você é virgem?

E de repente, ele havia me dado a desculpa perfeita! E tecnicamente, era verdade.

—Eu fiquei com vergonha de lhe dizer isso... Eu tenho vinte e três anos, afinal de contas...

—Vinte e três? Eu não te daria mais que dezessete... Sinto muito se o assustei.

—Não. Eu assustei a mim mesmo. Eu faço isso com frequência.

—Vamos começar de novo?

—Por quê? Por que eu?

—Por que não? Eu fiquei fascinado por você, Tommy. Tem algo em você que me puxa na sua direção. Se você soubesse quantas vezes eu te procurei com os olhos aquele dia no Evita. Depois que o vi pela primeira vez, não consegui mais parar de te olhar! E quando aqueles caras te pegaram no beco... Eu não sei por que, mas alguma coisa me fez sair pela porta dos fundos naquela hora.

—E eu agradeço a Deus por isso! – eu disse, pegando as mãos dele nas minhas. Era tão bom sentir o calor delas!

—Será que isso não foi um sinal de que nós dois temos que ficar juntos?

—Um pouco presunçoso, não? – ele sorriu e deu de ombros, entrelaçando os dedos com os meus. – Adam... Eu sempre o admirei como pessoa e artista e poder estar com você é uma oportunidade que eu sei, nem todo mundo tem... – respirei fundo e ergui os olhos de nossas mãos unidas para seu rosto. – Há coisas a meu respeito que você precisa saber, mas que eu ainda não estou pronto para contar.

—Não tem problema. Quando você decidir que é a hora certa, eu serei todo ouvidos.

—E eu não me sinto a vontade para fazer sexo ainda...

—Eu entendo. Nós mal nos conhecemos. Não gosto de aventuras. Quando levo alguém para a cama comigo, é porque nós significamos algo muito importante um para o outro. Não vou pressionar você, Tommy. Quero você ao meu lado, para conhecer a pessoa incrível que eu sei que você é. E quero que você me conheça também. Vamos com calma, está bem assim?

Finalmente eu me permiti relaxar e sorrir. Quando ele percebeu, soltou nossas mãos e me puxou para mais perto, me abraçando.

—Venha, vamos sair para jantar. Temos que comemorar!

—Está bem. Mas seria bom chamar Johnny também, já que isso tudo é culpa dele. – ele olhou para mim, surpreso. – Ora, não se faça de inocente. Eu sei que foi ele quem te deu meu endereço... – Adam teve a decência de parecer constrangido, mas eu ri e o beijei de leve - Fico feliz que ele tenha feito isso.

—Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi no decorrer dos anos é que se você quer alguma coisa, tem que fazer tudo o que puder para conseguir. Inclusive perseguir o melhor amigo da pessoa em quem você está interessado.

Eu ri com ele, contendo a vontade de me jogar nos braços dele e deixar que nós dois caíssemos na minha cama.

—Eu vou precisar de alguns minutos para me arrumar... Tem cerveja e vinho na geladeira, sirva-se a vontade. – eu disse, empurrando-o para fora do quarto.

—Você está me expulsando? – ele rebateu, colocando as mãos na cintura.

—Estou. Preciso tomar um banho. Seja um bom astro do rock e sente-se na sala. Você pode ligar para o Johnny enquanto isso.

A expressão de desgosto dele era quase cômica, mas minha privacidade era tudo para mim, principalmente naquele momento.

Entrei no banheiro e só por precaução, tranquei a porta. Dobrei a camiseta dele com cuidado e então entrei no chuveiro, deixando a água quente lavar minha ressaca e minhas inseguranças. Seria muito bom se a água tivesse mesmo esse poder... Dissolver os medos, derreter as incertezas. No meu caso, o banho sempre servira para reafirmar minhas conquistas. As mudanças haviam sido drásticas e totalmente compensadoras e eu não podia me esquecer disso. Eu nunca estivera tão perto de ser exatamente como eu queria ser. E isso por si só, alimentava minha confiança.

Sai do banho e olhei para meu reflexo no espelho atrás da porta. Meu corpo ainda era uma mistura estranha de feminino e masculino, mas eu estava chegando lá. Um pouco mais de músculos, talvez deixar a barba crescer... E quem sabe, um dia, eles inventariam um jeito de eu ter um pênis funcional.

—Mas o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui parado? – eu disse em voz alta para o meu reflexo. – Adam Lambert está me esperando lá fora para jantar!

O sorriso que curvou meus lábios era ridículo de tão grande, mas expressava perfeitamente meu estado de espírito. Que se danem meus medos! Minha vida não poderia ficar melhor!

Abri meu armário e fiquei encarando as roupas penduradas. Droga!

—Onde você está pretendendo ir, Adam? – eu falei, enfiando a cabeça pelo vão da porta.

—Nada muito formal. Talvez o Le Cirque...

—Ah é. O Le Cirque não é nada formal... – ele riu com gosto e deu um gole em sua taça de vinho.

—Relaxa. Nem eu posso conseguir uma mesa lá sem reserva. Tem um restaurante de comida mexicana muito bom perto da minha casa.

—Adoro tacos!

—Está decidido então. Johnny chegará em cinco minutos.

—Ok.

Peguei uma camiseta limpa na gaveta, uma calça preta justa e meus creepers gigantes, para acrescentar um pouco de altura. Ele é muito mais alto do que eu... Um pouco de delineador nos olhos e eu estava pronto para ir. Sai do quarto no instante em que Johnny abria a porta.

—Adam, acho que não preciso te apresentar, mas esse é o Johnny, Johnny, Adam.

—É bom finalmente dar um rosto à voz. – Adam disse, apertando a mão do meu amigo. – Desculpe por ter te importunado a semana toda.

—Relaxa Mary! Tudo pelo meu amiguinho!

—Todos prontos? – Adam disse, olhando para mim. Sua taça de vinho estava emborcada sobre a pia, lavada e seca. Uau!

A noite correu bastante bem. Johnny falou a maior parte do tempo, então não tive que me preocupar em preencher silêncios constrangedores. Adam riu e manteve seu braço ao meu redor o tempo todo. Depois do jantar, nós deixamos Johnny em casa e voltamos para o meu apartamento.

—Você não falou muito hoje. – ele disse, sentando-se na minha poltrona. Eu apenas dei de ombros e fiz dois martinis para nós.

—Não sou muito de falar. Nunca fui. Não havia ninguém para me ouvir de qualquer forma...

—Isso é triste, Tommy. Sinto muito. – ele pegou a taça de Martini e então, puxou a minha mão até que eu me sentasse em seu colo. – De agora em diante, por quanto tempo você quiser, você vai ter sempre alguém com quem conversar. Sobre o que for.

—Obrigado. – eu me aconcheguei a ele e deixei um suspiro escapar. – Eu sonhei com isso a minha vida toda...

—O que? Ter alguém com quem conversar? Acho que Johnny vai ficar triste em saber que não gosta de conversar com ele...

—Não... Ter alguém em quem me aconchegar. É uma sensação realmente muito boa.

—Bem, é muito bom poder aconchegar alguém. Falando nisso, venha... Vou te levar pra cama.

—Adam, você prometeu!

—Não bobinho. Vou colocar você na cama, te dar um beijo de boa noite e então vou para minha própria cama, sonhar com você.

Eu o puxei para mim e o beijei com força, abraçando seu pescoço, rezando para que ele nunca se afastasse.

—Babe, se você realmente não quer que eu te derrube no chão agora mesmo e faça amor com você, é melhor parar com isso. – ele disse, de repente, a testa apoiada na minha e as mãos em minha cintura.

—Desculpe! – não pude deixar de sorrir. Saber que eu o deixara excitado foi um tremendo elogio. Me levantei e coloquei as taças na mesa.

– Adam... Por que você me escolheu? Quer dizer, havia dezenas de caras mais bonitos do que eu no clube...

—Não havia ninguém lá mais bonito do que você, Tommy. Você me pareceu tão tristonho e deslocado... Eu prometi a mim mesmo que colocaria um sorriso nesse lindo rosto.

—E você conseguiu... Mais de um na verdade.

—Sim. Mas os sorrisos não parecem sinceros... Falta alguma coisa. É aquilo que você precisa me contar? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

—E no minuto em que você souber, vai me abandonar, como todos os outros. – eu me virei de costas para ele, incapaz de olhar em seus olhos.

—Você matou alguém?

—O que? Não! – Me virei novamente, chocado. Ele cruzou os braços e prendeu meus olhos nos dele.

—Pretende matar?

—Não... Adam...

—Roubou dinheiro de velhinhas cegas e órfãos?

—Claro que não!

—Então, não há nada que me faria abandonar você. Será que não pode simplesmente aceitar isso?

—Acho que posso, sim.

Mais uma vez ele me puxou para perto dele e depois de um beijo delicado, me levou até o quarto, onde puxou as cobertas da cama e afofou os travesseiros, enquanto eu me trocava no banheiro.

—Gosto de você com a minha camiseta... – ele disse, quando voltei ao quarto.

—Gosto dela. Ela tem o seu cheiro...

Ele fez sinal para que eu deitasse na cama e então puxou as cobertas até meu queixo, me beijou na testa e nos olhos, e só então, na boca.

—Boa noite Tommy Joe e até amanhã.

—Boa noite Adam... – Eu adormeci antes mesmo de ele fechar a porta atrás de si.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu acordei no paraíso, na manhã seguinte. Ainda podia sentir a presença dele na casa. Decididamente minha vida não poderia melhorar!

Meu celular tocou quando eu saía para a rua, meu cavalete em uma mão, minha bolsa com os apetrechos de desenho na outra.

—Hey. Você está ocupado? – A voz dele imediatamente provocou arrepios na minha espinha.

—Não. Estava com as mãos ocupadas.

—Ah! Você dormiu bem?

—Muito. E você?

—Também, mas senti sua falta. Minha cama parece grande demais agora.

—Você é tão exagerado! Eu só dormi aí uma noite!

—E daí? Sinto sua falta!

—Você é muito fofo, sabia?

—É, eu sabia sim. – ele riu e eu não pude deixar de acompanhá-lo. – Então, quais são os planos para hoje?

—Eu estava indo até o parque, desenhar. E você?

—Tenho ensaios o dia todo. E a noite, vou ao Rasputin com o Raja. Você e Johnny querem ir com a gente?

—Parece legal. Vou ligar para o Johnny e te dou um retorno.

—Ok.

Não preciso dizer que Johnny adorou a ideia. O celular de Adam estava desligado quando tentei falar com ele, então deixei uma mensagem. “Hey baby! Está marcado. Johnny e eu o encontraremos lá as dez.”

Andei até o parque que ficava perto do apartamento e montei o cavalete em um gramado de frente para a cidade. Na hora do almoço, eu tinha vários desenhos de Adam e eu e nenhum da paisagem.

“Acho que estou ficando obcecado...” Pensei, enquanto juntava as minhas coisas. Mas eu nunca havia ficado obcecado com nada e pelo menos, o alvo da minha obcessão correspondia meus sentimentos.

Depois de passar a tarde toda tentando decidir o que vestir, fui até a casa do Johnny, há apenas dois quarteirões de distância.

—Uh! Sexy! – ele disse, quando abriu a porta. Eu estava usando uma camiseta sem mangas, uma jaqueta preta com grandes botões dourados e as sempre presentes calças skinny. O cabelo, como sempre, caia sobre meu rosto.

—Você também não está nada mal! – Johnny era do tipo que gostava de se exibir, então, uma calça colada e camisa transparente estavam na ordem do dia.

—Como foi ontem a noite, depois que vocês me deixaram aqui?

—Nada de mais. Nós bebemos mais um pouco, e então ele me colocou na cama.

—Uhh!

—Não desse jeito. Nós conversamos e ele aceitou esperar um pouco antes de fazer sexo...

—Tommy meu amor, você é tão provinciano!

—Não enche Johnny. Vamos logo? Não quero chegar atrasado.

Quando chegamos ao clube, meus olhos imediatamente começaram a vasculhar a pequena multidão até encontrá-lo. O que não foi difícil, na verdade. Bastava olhar para o canto mais atulhado de gente e Adam Lambert estaria bem no meio.

Tentei me aproximar, mas as pessoas estavam se acotovelando para chegar perto dele, então, comecei a pisar em alguns pés também. Quando finalmente cheguei ao centro, fui recompensado com o sorriso mais brilhante de todos.

—Hey baby! Pessoal, deixem meu homem passar! – ele esticou a mão e me puxou para ele, me beijando em seguida. E eu tive certeza de ouvir exclamações de surpresa e muxoxos de desapontamento. Esse último me fez sorrir. – Onde está o Johnny?

—Logo atrás. Ele ficou no bar, pegando bebidas para nós.

—Então, deixa eu te apresentar o pessoal... Terence, Raja, Brian, Danielle e Katy, esse é o Tommy.

“Uau! Katy Perry!” Eu pensei, encarando os enormes olhos azuis na minha frente.  “Fique tranquilo, Tommy. Você nem gosta das músicas dela. Aja naturalmente.” Cumprimentei todos eles e voltei para perto de Adam, para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

—Você poderia ter me dito que seus amigos celebridades estariam aqui!

—Quem? Katy? Ela é tranquila! Gostou de você...

—Mas eu teria me vestido melhor se soubesse!

—Você está lindo! Você _é_ lindo. Venha, vamos dançar!

E nós dançamos a noite toda. A noite toda! Não me lembro de ficar sentado na mesa um só minuto e ele não saiu de perto de mim em momento algum. Me senti tão especial que poderia explodir.

Pensando bem esse parecia ser o modo como Adam lidava com tudo em sua vida. Cada pequeno detalhe era importante. Sorrir para a garçonete, deixar uma gorjeta generosa, acenar para os fãs e conversar com paparazzi na frente do clube quando saímos.

No dia seguinte, domingo, ele foi me buscar em casa e passamos o dia juntos, apenas andando pela cidade, conversando e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Parecia idílico demais para acreditar. Várias vezes eu me peguei olhando para ele, enquanto ele parava para conversar com os fãs que nos abordavam, e apertando de leve sua mão ou seu braço, para ter certeza de que aquele anjo estava mesmo comigo e só comigo. Mais tarde, ele me levou até o estúdio onde estava trabalhando em novas músicas. Aparentemente, não havia final de semana para as pessoas que trabalhavam com entretenimento, pois a sala de gravação estava cheia de gente, conversando, escrevendo em partituras e mexendo naquela enorme mesa cheia de botões que eu não fazia ideia para que serviam. Adam me apresentou a todos e então eu me sentei em um canto, para observar.

O modo como ele encarava as coisas era realmente fascinante. Mesmo quando alguém dava uma ideia tão ruim que até eu poderia dizer que não ia funcionar, ele era gracioso e educado com a pessoa. Sua química com o pessoal era incrível e eu vi ideias incríveis nascerem, naquele pequeno estúdio, num domingo a tarde. Sem que ele percebesse, saquei meu caderno e um pedaço de carvão e fiz um esboço rápido de seu perfil concentrado. Definitivamente o melhor que já fiz.

—O que você está aprontando aí, quietinho no canto? – ele disse, quando me pegou olhando para ele.

—Oh, nada. Eu só... – tentei esconder o caderno, mas ele percebeu e veio na minha direção.

—O que é isso? Posso ver?

—Eu ahn... estava te desenhando... – ele pegou o caderno da minha mão e eu fiquei encarando seu rosto, tentando adivinhar o que ele estava pensando.

—Uau! Você fez isso agora? Enquanto eu conversava com a Bonnie?

—Sim... Eu sei que não está muito bom, mas é difícil trabalhar com carvão sem apoio e...

—Tommy, fica quieto! Isso tá perfeito! – então ele se virou para os outros e disse: Lee, achei a capa do álbum!

Todos se aglomeraram ao redor dele, olhando meu desenho por sobre seu ombro e soltando exclamações admiradas.

—Tommy, você acha que pode fazer mais alguns desenhos? – Lee perguntou, ainda encarando o desenho.

—Eu ahn... Na verdade têm outros. – respondi, morto de vergonha. – É só virar as páginas.

Vários Ohs e Ahs se seguiam a cada página que eles viravam e eu sentia meu rosto cada vez mais vermelho.

—Tommy, venha aqui baby. – mortificado, eu me levantei e fui para perto dele, que passou um braço pela minha cintura. – Não fique envergonhado! Seus desenhos são fantásticos! Quero usar alguns deles no encarte do novo CD.

—Você está falando sério?

—Estou. Não é mesmo Lee?

—Sim! Vai ficar perfeito com o conceito do álbum!

—Bem, eu posso fazer alguma coisa no computador, algo mais profissional...

—Não, não! Você não entendeu! Eu quero estes aqui, a carvão mesmo. Isso é arte pura e é o que eu sempre tento fazer com a minha música...

—Bem, se você gosta tanto deles assim, fique com o caderno. E eu nem vou cobrar os direitos autorais.

—Você é um anjo! – ele me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e sorriu para Lee – E ainda me salvou de mais uma das ideias malucas do Lee para a sessão de fotos... Ele queria que eu posasse sem camisa!

—É sério? – olhei para o fotógrafo, que assentiu. – Adam, quero meu caderno de volta. Agora!

Todos no estúdio começaram a rir, enquanto eu lutava com ele pelo meu caderno de desenhos.

—Eu tentei convencê-lo de como seria perfeito para o álbum. Ele quer algo cru e verdadeiro, não?! Pois então!

—De jeito nenhum eu vou tirar fotos sem camisa, Lee. Esquece. Já não basta aquelas antiguíssimas que circulam pela internet?

—Você deveria ter mais orgulho do seu corpo, baby. – eu disse, abraçando o braço dele. “Olha quem fala!” Pensei comigo, mas eu não sou um artista famoso... - Eu realmente acho a ideia de Lee sensacional! Sem falar que vai deixar os Glamberts pelo mundo pra lá de felizes. Da minha parte inclusive, que não costumo cobrar.

—Leia meus lábios Tommy Joe. N.Ã.O!

—Uhg! Você é tão teimoso Lambert! – Lee disse, se afastando.

—E se eu desenhasse você sem camisa? Você ficaria mais confortável?

—Não. Você desenha tão bem que seria a mesma coisa que uma foto.

Revirei os olhos para ele e cruzei os braços.

—Eu posso fazer algo mais abstrato... – Ele me olhou tão desolado e constrangido que eu achei melhor esquecer o assunto. – Está bem, esqueça. Pode usar quantos dos meus desenhos quiser.

—Obrigado.

Eu sorri para ele e acho que havia algo de maquiavélico no meu sorriso, pois ele se afastou e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Eu o puxei para mais perto e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

—Mas eu ainda quero te desenhar sem camisa.

—É só dizer quando e onde.

Meu sorriso foi interrompido por um bocejo monumental, que não consegui conter a tempo.

—Você está cansado... Venha, eu levo você para casa.

—Não. Você tem que trabalhar. Eu pego um taxi. Boa noite baby.

No caminho para casa, eu estava tão feliz que quase me esqueci de que não estava sendo honesto com ele. Quase.

A semana passou como num sonho. Nós nos falávamos três ou quatro vezes por dia e a noite, quando eu já estava em casa, ficávamos no skype até de madrugada.

Na quarta feira seguinte, ele me ligou na hora do almoço. Eu estava na sala de espera do meu endocrinologista.

—Hey baby!

—Oi. Tudo bem?

—Tudo. Por que você está falando tão baixinho?

—Porque estou num consultório médico...

—Você está doente? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Adam, acalme-se. Eu estou bem, é só uma consulta de rotina com o endócrino.

—Ah! Você tem problemas de tireoide?

—Não. – eu ri, a maioria das pessoas pensa que a tireoide é a única glândula que dá problema no corpo humano. – Minha tireoide está bem. São outras coisas que eu preciso consertar.

—Ah... Ok então... Eu só liguei pra te perguntar se quer jantar comigo amanhã.

—Não posso. Tenho outra consulta amanhã depois do trabalho.

—Outro médico? Você não está escondendo nada de mim, está Tommy Joe?

Engoli em seco e fiquei vermelho. “Claro que não babyboy. Fique tranquilo. Eu tirei a semana para fazer um med tour.”

—Entendi. Mas podemos sair para jantar depois da consulta. Quero te levar num restaurante japonês fantástico!

—Está bem! Não precisa fazer beicinho. Eu adoro sushi e estou com saudade...

—Também estou com saudade. Quero beijar você e passar minhas mãos pelo seu corpo todo...

—Adam, pare com isso! – inclinei a cabeça de modo que o cabelo cobrisse meu rosto e baixei ainda mais o tom de voz. – Estou ficando vermelho e as pessoas estão olhando para mim. Pare de me provocar desse jeito!

—Ah, mas é o que eu mais gosto de fazer nessa vida! Adoro ver você ficar vermelho! – ele disse, rindo baixinho.

—Mas você não está me vendo... Eles estão me chamando. Falo com você a noite. Tchau.

—Tommy, você está bem? Parece meio afogueado. Está com febre?

—Não doutor. Estava falando com meu namorado no telefone...

—Oh!

 

Minha consulta do dia seguinte era com a psiquiatra. Infelizmente eu tenho que fazer acompanhamento psicológico, para o caso de eu não ter certeza de como me sinto em relação ao meu próprio corpo e cérebro. Mas naquele dia eu estava até feliz de me encontrar com a médica. Precisava mesmo de conselhos.

Eu passei por três psiquiatras quando resolvi fazer a mudança. Todos eles precisavam concordar comigo e a Dra. Janet Graysson foi a mais difícil de convencer. Mas foi a que mais me deu apoio durante todo o processo. Não foi o cirurgião plástico que amanheceu do meu lado, no dia seguinte à cirurgia de mastectomia, foi a Dra. Janet e não foi minha mãe quem foi comigo ao cartório de registros para mudar meu nome. Foi ela.

—Olá Tommy! – ela me recebeu na porta, como de costume. Sobre sua mesinha de centro, um bule de chá fumegante e duas xícaras coloridas. – É bom ver você de novo.

—Oi Janet! Bom ver você também.

A Dra. Janet era uma senhora de certa idade. Solteira e muito bem resolvida. A cada sessão ela estava com uma nova cor nos cabelos e maquiagem extravagante. Eu gostava do jeito como ela encarava a vida.

—Hey... Alguma coisa está diferente. Me conte!

Nos sentamos lado a lado no sofá e enquanto ela servia o chá, eu falei de uma vez só: “Eu conheci um cara.”

—Nãão!! Tommy isso é fantástico! Quem é ele? Eu o conheço?

—Sim. Todo mundo o conhece na verdade...

—Eu sabia que esse seu rostinho lindo ia atrair uma celebridade! Vamos, me conte!

—Adam Lambert.

—Aquele cantor do Idol que você adora? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e sorri, mordendo a língua para não gargalhar de felicidade. – Me conte tudo!

E eu contei. Estava preocupado em reviver o terror daquela noite, mas no final foi irrelevante, pois eu sabia como a história terminava.

—Uau! – Janet ficou em silêncio por um minuto ou dois e então pulou no meu pescoço para me abraçar.

—Janet... Não consigo respirar.

Ela me soltou e ajeitou os cabelos, que hoje estavam negros como os de Adam.

—Agora querido, preciso deixar a amiga de lado e ser sua médica... Você já contou para ele? – Engoli em seco e tentei ganhar um pouco de tempo bebendo o chá na minha xícara, evitando contato visual. – Tommy...

—Não. Ainda não... Não tenho coragem Janet! Só pensar que ele pode me rejeitar me enche de medo! Sempre que estou com ele e penso em contar, minha língua fica dormente e eu fico zonzo.

—Eu entendo, querido, de verdade. Mas você não pode esconder isso dele! Uma hora vocês vão querer fazer sexo e o que você vai dizer?

—Já conversamos a respeito. Ele acha que eu quero esperar porque sou virgem. Adam é um anjo Janet, ele concordou em esperar. E eu que tem algo a meu respeito que preciso contar a ele, mas que não estou preparado para contar ainda. Ele me entendeu.

—Isso é ótimo, Tommy. Mostra o quão bom ele é, mas também deixa claro que você não pode abusar dessa gentileza dele.

—Eu sei... – eu disse, e então comecei a chorar e soluçar – Eu quero contar... Quero que ele me ame como eu sou... Quero passar a noite com ele mais que tudo na vida... Mas eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém...

Janet então, me abraçou mais uma vez e esperou que eu me acalmasse.

—Você está certo, querido... É muito difícil. Sabe, eu tinha um professor na faculdade que dizia que a escola ensina tudo que um médico precisa saber, menos a cobrar e a dar noticias ruins...

Eu ri, mas não entendi o que ela queria dizer.

—Tommy, você precisa encontrar a melhor forma de contar para ele, e eu não posso ajudá-lo nisso, infelizmente.

—Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse me dar uma receita para um sonífero leve, pra deixar ele mais calmo...

—Tommy Joe....!

—Brincadeira! Estou só brincando!

Ela estava me olhando de cara feia, mas de repente sorriu.

—Acho que no final das contas, eu posso te ajudar de algum jeito!

—Como?

—Sábado agora eu vou dar uma palestra para alguns adolescentes da comunidade LGBT na clínica gratuita em Compton. Você pode vir comigo e contar sua história.

—No que isso vai me ajudar, Janet?

—Bem , você disse que nunca contou isso a ninguém, é uma chance de tentar e aqueles garotos vão manter você falando a respeito até que se cansem, o que vai te preparar para todas a perguntas que Adam com certeza vai fazer.

—Pode ser uma boa ideia. Quer dizer, a reação do Adam não pode ser pior que a de um bando de marginais adolescentes.

—Eles não são marginais, Tommy. Muitos deles só precisam ser aceitos...

—Está bem! Desculpe!

—Certo. Estamos combinados então?

—Sim.

—Ótimo. Nos falamos até lá. E quando você se acertar com seu príncipe encantado, faço questão de conhecê-lo.

—É claro. Tchau Janet!

—Tchau querido.

Quando cheguei na rua, Adam estava me esperando em seu mustangue preto.

—Demorei? – eu disse, depois de beijá-lo rapidamente.

—Não. Acabei de encostar. Vamos?

—Vamos. A Dra. Janet quer te conhecer.

—Ah é? E quem é ela?

—Minha psiquiatra. – ele olhou para mim de um jeito estranho que me deu um pouco de medo. – Hey, calma. Eu não sou louco, nem tomo remédios! Janet me ajudou muito a lidar com a reação dos meus pais, e acabou virando uma boa amiga. E eu acho que todo mundo deveria fazer análise, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

—Acho que você está certo. Entender as próprias esquisitices é meio caminho andado para viver melhor. Então... Pronto para comer um japonês?

—Que piada horrível! – eu disse, antes de cair na gargalhada.

 

E mais uma noite perfeita se somou às outras que passamos juntos. Eu estava chegando ao ponto de achar que havíamos nascido um para o outro. E eu nem mesmo acreditava nesse tipo de coisa! E quanto mais essa ideia rondava minha mente, mais culpado eu me sentia por não contar a ele.

Adam me convidou para passar o final de semana com ele no apartamento em West Hollywood. Nós sairíamos de novo na sexta e eu iria direto para a casa dele, com uma mala para o final de semana. Ele não ficou muito feliz quando eu disse que não poderia ir na sexta.

—Hey, não quer dizer que eu não vou! Mas tenho um compromisso no sábado. Irei para sua casa logo antes do jantar, ok? – mesmo pelo telefone eu pude perceber o beicinho que ele sempre fazia quando não gostava de alguma coisa. – Aí podemos pedir comida chinesa e você posa para mim. O que acha?

—Eu queria passar o final de semana todo com você... Mas posso me contentar com a noite de sábado e o domingo.

—Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender!

—Está bem. Mas eu tenho uma condição!

—O que você quiser.

—Traga morangos e chantili.

—Adoro morangos com chantili!

—Combinado então. Beijos.

“Morangos e chantili?” Eu pensei, assim que desligamos. “Ele está definitivamente tramando alguma coisa... Bem, seja o que Deus quiser.” 


	5. Chapter 5

—Não estou dizendo que foi fácil. Deus sabe que foi um inferno. Mas o que eu estou tentando passar para vocês hoje, é que valeu a pena! Estou mais feliz comigo mesmo hoje, do que jamais estive em meus 23 anos! Tenho um trabalho que eu adoro e um namorado incrível, que eu só consegui por que estou bem comigo mesmo.

—Espera! – um garoto levantou a mão. – Se você ia namorar um cara, por que se fez passar por todo esse sofrimento? Continuar como garota daria no mesmo...

Eu já estava esperando por aquela pergunta, então, sorri e desci da tribuna.

—Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas você é hetero, certo?

—Sim. Só vim acompanhar meu amigo.

—Ok... Você sempre teve plena certeza de que é um homem, certo? - o garoto fez que sim com a cabeça - E se alguém obrigasse você a usar vestidos a sua vida toda, mesmo você sendo um homem hétero e cada garota por quem você se interessasse, o visse apenas como outra garota?

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que o garoto falou.

—Entendi. Me desculpe.

—Mais alguém tem alguma pergunta?

—Seu namorado não se importa mesmo com o fato de você ter nascido mulher? – uma menina perguntou.

Naquele momento eu fiquei paralisado. Não poderia responder àquela pergunta honestamente, porque eu ainda não contara a ele... mas não posso dizer àquelas crianças que eu tinha medo do que meu incrível namorado pensaria de mim! Então eu menti.

—É claro que não! Foi um pouco estranho no começo, mas nós superamos isso, juntos.

Depois disso, as perguntas ficaram mais técnicas e eu me vi respondendo a questões sobre tratamento hormonal e problemas de cicatrização.

—Você foi muito bem Tommy. – Janet disse, depois que todos tinham ido embora. – De verdade. Como se sente agora?

—Um pouco mais confiante. Mas no final não importa como me sinto. Eu preciso contar a ele. Se depois disso Adam decidir que não me quer, não vamos sofrer tanto quanto se eu esperasse que nossa relação ficasse mais forte... Eu acho.

—É a coisa certa a fazer querido. Eu acho que você vai se surpreender com ele, mas se algo der errado, me ligue e eu vou buscar você, está bem?

—Certo. Obrigado Janet! – eu a abracei muito apertado, como ela costumava fazer comigo, e por mais tempo do que o normal. Eu queria de alguma forma absorver a confiança e a tranquilidade dela.

A hora estava chegando. E eu não ia desistir. Não ia me acovardar daquela vez. Comprei os morangos e o creme de chantili e também uma garrafa de espumante e fui para a casa dele. Já estava escurecendo quando cheguei ao prédio. Nessas horas é que eu desejava ter um carro, entrar a pé num prédio de luxo carregando sacolas me fez sentir como um entregador do supermercado.

O porteiro estava avisado e me levou direto ao elevador. 26º andar. “Por que tão alto, Adam?” Eu me perguntava enquanto subia. Era como se a cada andar, minha coragem diminuísse. A espera estava me matando.

Finalmente me vi no hall do andar dele. E não me lembrava por qual das duas portas eu havia saído da última vez!

A porta da esquerda se abriu de repente e eu me virei para olhar, mas não era ele quem saia por ela. Era a moça de cabelo lilás. Era a Kelly Osbourne! Uau!

—Hey! Eu conheço você! – ela disse, se aproximando.

—Sim. Embora eu não estivesse nas melhores condições da última vez. Eu me chamo Tommy Ratliff, é um prazer Srta. Osbourne.

—O prazer é meu querido. O que o trás aqui? – Naquele momento, Adam abriu a porta do apartamento dele. – Oh! Entendi. Oi vizinho! – Adam acenou e sorriu, mas não tirou os olhos de mim por muito tempo. – Divirtam-se. Tchau. E então ela sumiu dentro do elevador.

Eu me virei para ele e sorri, me acalmando com seu sorriso. Fui até ele e imediatamente Adam jogou os braços ao meu redor, me abraçando apertado. Ele tirou as sacolas da minha mão e fez sinal para que eu passasse por ele e entrasse.

—Engraçado como eu não me lembro de nada disso. – eu disse, olhando a decoração em volta.

—Você estava com um pouco de pressa quando esteve aqui pela última vez...

Eu o encarei, ainda meio sem graça com o que havia acontecido. Havia algo diferente nele, mas eu não sabia dizer o que era.

—Está com fome?

—Sim! Eu trouxe um vinho espumante, para os morangos.

—Vou colocar na geladeira. Venha, eu fiz pasta al funghi.

—Uh! Como ele é prendado!

Ele me lançou um olhar malicioso, acompanhado por aquele sorriso torto que me deixava sem fôlego.

Comemos em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia e a comida. De quando em quando eu o flagrava olhando para mim e novamente me perguntava o que haveria de diferente.

—Estava uma delícia! – eu disse, quando terminei meu segundo prato. – Agora eu vou lavar a louça.

—Não precisa. Eu tenho lavadora de pratos.

—Então eu vou colocar os pratos na lavadora!

—Está bem...

Eu coloquei tudo na pia e estava jogando água nos pratos para tirar os restos de molho, quando ele disse:

—Encontrei aquele cara hoje... Kyle, não é?

—É sério? Que desagradável! – eu disse, tentando parecer tranqüilo, mas meu coração deu um salto dentro do peito.

—É... A surra que eu dei nele e nos amigos parece não ter surtido muito efeito. Ele ficou me seguindo pela rua, gritando coisas...

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Não! Não daquele jeito! Oh Deus... Talvez... Talvez Kyle não tivesse dito nada, talvez ele só...

—Ele ficava gritando que seu nome era Ashley...

A taça que eu segurava sob a água caiu da minha mão, se estilhaçando dentro da pia.

—Merda! Desculpe...

—Hey, cuidado. Não tente pegar os cacos, vai cortar a mão. – Tarde demais. Um dos cacos abriu um talho enorme no meu dedo, que começou a sangrar imediatamente. Levei o dedo à boca, tentando fazer o sangue parar de correr. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas não por causa da dor.

—Tommy... O que o Kyle estava tentando me dizer? Você... Você é transsexual, é isso? – Pânico. Era só o que eu sentia. Não era para acontecer daquele jeito! Dei as costas para ele e me afastei, indo para a sala.

—Não seja idiota, Adam! É claro que não. Sou tão homem quanto você!

—É claro que é... A questão é, há quanto tempo?

Eu não respondi. Eu não conseguia forçar as palavras para fora. Passei os braços ao redor de mim mesmo e fiquei olhando pela janela, enquanto ele falava.

—Tommy, você não tem do que se envergonhar! Não tem do que ter medo! Por favor, olhe para mim e me diga! Eu só quero ouvir a verdade. Confie em mim! Eu jamais o machucaria ou te desprezaria! Eu... eu o amo demais para isso!

Aquilo foi demais para mim. Ele me amava? Como ele poderia me amar, sabendo a verdade? Não sei bem porque, mas saí correndo, reconhecendo o caminho que eu já conhecia até o quarto dele e então o banheiro. Por que eu fui justamente para lá? Não sei, mas quando ouvi o som do trinco atrás de mim, me senti seguro e desabei no chão. Chorando convulsivamente. Ele sabia! Ele sabia de tudo, e eu não podia mais esconder, nem negar.

Pouco a pouco, eu me acalmei, sentindo o alívio inundar meu corpo e expulsar o medo. Ele sabia! E mesmo assim disse que me amava! Como isso era possível?

—Tommy. – a voz dele me assustou. – Tommy, saia daí, vamos conversar!

—Me dê alguns minutos Adam, por favor!

Eu o ouvi suspirar e acho que encostar a cabeça na porta.

—Certo... Tome um banho se quiser, relaxe. Eu estarei aqui quando sair.

—Está bem. Obrigado.

Um banho sempre é uma boa ideia. Deixei a água quente cair em minha cabeça e em todo o meu corpo, soltando os nós de tensão em meus ombros. Lavei o rosto e tirei toda a maquiagem. Era hora de ele me ver como eu era de verdade.

Quando fechei a água, me sentia bem melhor. Atrás da porta havia um grande roupão preto pendurado. Me enrolei no roupão e afundei o rosto na gola felpuda, sentindo o cheiro dele. Abri a porta com cuidado e saí, pé ante pé. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona perto da janela. Na mesinha ao lado dele, uma tigela com os morangos e o chantili ao lado da garrafa de espumante, servido em duas taças.

Adam olhou para mim e seus olhos estavam serenos, embora preocupados. Ele esticou a mão me chamando. Eu me aproximei, mas não segurei a mão estendida. Prendi os olhos dele nos meus e falei, finalmente.

—É verdade, eu nasci uma garota. Meu nome era Ashley e eu era a única filha dos meus pais. Mas a menina com laços no cabelo comprido e vestidos cor de rosa não refletia o que eu era... Esse sou eu, Adam. – Soltei o roupão, deixando-o cair no chão ao me redor. Era a primeira vez que eu deixava alguém me ver nu.

Então, Adam fez a coisa mais extraordinária. Sem ao menos lançar um olhar abaixo do meu pescoço, ele se levantou, colocando as mãos dos lados da minha cabeça e me beijou. Foi um beijo exigente e passional, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de confiança e amor. Eu jamais havia sido beijado daquela forma.

—Obrigado por me contar! – ele disse, enlaçando nossos dedos.

—Mas você ficou sabendo por outra pessoa...

—Não importa. Só o que me interessa é o que você me disser.

—Eu ia contar a você hoje... depois do jantar. Ia mesmo! Eu ficava pensando que não era justo com você e...

Ele pôs um dedo sobre meus lábios, e sorriu.

—Não era justo com você, Tommy. Ninguém deveria se ver obrigado a manter um segredo assim! – Mais uma vez ele me beijou, puxando nossos corpos juntos. – Agora eu posso fazer amor com você!

—Você está falando sério? Meu corpo não te deixa enojado?

—Tommy, não! É claro que não! Baby, você é lindo! Você tem o corpo mais perfeito que eu já vi! – Adam então pegou minha mão e a colocou em sua virilha, para que eu pudesse sentir sua ereção. Foi a melhor sensação de todas! – Acredita em mim?

—Uhum... – Eu finalmente consegui sorrir e dessa vez, fui eu quem o beijou.

Quando dei por mim, ele estava me carregando em direção a cama, mas antes de me colocar sobre o colchão, disse:

—Tem algum lugar onde eu não posso tocar?

—Baby, eu sou todinho seu!

—Era só isso que eu precisava saber!

Num átimo eu estava esparramado no colchão e ele se livrava das próprias roupas, os olhos cravados em mim.

Seus braços eram enormes, seu peito e estomago definidos e suas coxas... Oh Deus! As coxas! Adam era como um deus grego coberto de sardas.

Ele começou beijando meu pescoço, desceu pelo tórax, e então o abdome. A cada vez que os lábios grossos tocavam minha pele, um arrepio descia direto para a minha virilha. Ele estava chegando perto! E eu mal podia esperar para ver o que ele ia fazer.

Quando ele alcançou aquele ponto entre minhas pernas que nem eu mesmo pensava em tocar, achei que ele mudaria de posição, que evitaria aquela área que não era familiar para ele. Mas Adam era um sujeito deliciosamente curioso e não se deixou abater. Sua língua explorava com maestria, me deixando mais e mais desesperado pelo prazer que aqueles carinhos prometiam.

Minhas mãos corriam por suas costas e as dele, prendiam minhas pernas contra o colchão. A sensação de imobilidade aumentava o prazer para mim e suponho, para ele também.

—Oh Deus... Tem certeza de que você nunca fez isso antes? – eu disse, arfando.

Ele, então me olhou por entre os cílios e riu, seu hálito me atingindo como beijos quentes, e eu me perdi em uma nuvem de prazer tão intenso, que já não sabia mais onde estava, ou o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Eu ouvia minha voz como se fosse de outra pessoa, gemendo, choramingando, implorando para que ele não parasse jamais.

Adam parecia estar por toda parte, me acariciando, me beijando, mordendo de leve ao redor dos mamilos, a clavícula, as coxas. Eu já estava no meu limite e ele sabia disso. Quando ele se afastou para colocar um preservativo, me virei de bruços, pronto para ele.

—Não baby. – ele disse, fazendo com que eu me deitasse novamente de costas. – Eu quero tentar isso, se você não se importar...

—Está bem. – respondi com voz fraca e ele se deitou sobre mim, suas mãos correndo pelo meu corpo novamente.

—Me avise se ficar desconfortável, ok? – eu assenti e travei meus olhos nos dele, as íris azuis brilhavam com desejo.

Pouco a pouco, com muito cuidado e carinho, ele me penetrou, mandando cargas elétricas por todo o meu corpo. Será que alguém poderia explodir de tanto prazer? Eu estava perigosamente perto...

Adam, então apoiou os braços dos lados da minha cabeça, deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o meu conforme aumentava a intensidade de seus movimentos. Seus lábios voltaram a assaltar meu pescoço e rosto e seus dedos estavam enroscados em meu cabelo, apertando de leve. Era tudo o que eu sempre sonhei! Exceto...

Decidido a tomar um pouco o controle, desviei o rosto de mais um de seus beijos exigentes e cravei meus dentes na pela sardenta de seu pescoço, meus dedos voaram para os cabelos dele também, mas não para um carinho. Eu os puxei com certa força e o gemido que escapou dos lábios dele me fez sorrir. Ele também estava gostando!

Com uma mão ainda enroscada nas mechas negras, desci minha outra mão direto, para o traseiro roliço, puxando-o para mim ao mesmo tempo em que erguia meus quadris.

—Tommy, comporte-se! – ele disse, entre dentes.

—Por quê?

—Porque se você não se comportar, não posso prometer que farei isso também.

—E quem disse que eu quero que você se comporte?

Adam ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, antes de finalmente sorrir.

—Está bem... Se você quer brincar, nós vamos brincar.

Quando dei por mim, ele imobilizara meus braços acima da minha cabeça, seus dedos longos segurando ambos os meus pulsos. Não posso nem descrever o quanto aquilo me excitou. Passei minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, prendendo-o a mim como ele me prendera. Ele riu, malicioso e começou a se mexer outra vez, torturantemente lento.

Ergui meu corpo para tentar beijá-lo, mas ele se afastou e riu ainda mais.

—Você quer me enlouquecer, é isso? – eu disse, fingindo mágoa.

—Exatamente. – com a mão livre, ele puxou minha cabeça para o lado, pelo cabelo, abrindo espaço para as investidas cruéis dos lábios macios, que sussurraram no meu ouvido: ‘I told ya I’mma hold ya down until you’re amazed. Give it to ya ‘til you’re screaming my name!’

—Eu odeio você, Adam Lambert! – eu disse, entre os dentes.

—Não odeia não... – ele rebateu, intensificando os movimentos de seus quadris, até que eu me perdesse novamente na nuvem de êxtase.

Nossos gemidos encheram o quarto, ecoando nas paredes cor de creme, conforme investíamos um contra o outro, sempre em busca de mais prazer. Eu jamais imaginei que sexo pudesse ser tão fantástico!

Caimos os dois na cama, respirando pesadamente, suados e completamente maravilhados. Adam olhou para mim, sorrindo e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que grudara na minha sobrancelha.

—Como eu disse... Perfeito. 


	6. Chapter 6

Estávamos nos sentindo muito indolentes, aconchegados um ao outro na cama e comendo os enormes morangos que eu comprara, apenas absorvendo os últimos resquícios do prazer. Nenhum de nós falava muito. Não sei o que se passava na mente dele, mas eu só conseguia pensar na noite em que ele me salvara de Kyle e seus capangas.

—Adam... – eu disse depois de pegar com os dentes o último morango que ele me oferecia. – Estava pensando numa coisa... Naquela noite, no Evita, como você conseguiu derrubar aqueles três?

Ele olhou para mim com aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto lambia o suco do morango que ficara em seus dedos.

—Eu pratico Krav Maga desde que saí do colégio.

—É sério? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Uau! Isso é tão másculo!

Ele riu com gosto e colocou a travessa vazia dos morangos de lado.

—Por que você escolheu justamente essa luta? É tão brutal!

—Porque ela me da a oportunidade de fugir se seu quiser, ou de ficar e lutar... E eu já fugi muito na minha vida, Tommy e isso me incomodava muito.

—Como assim? – eu me sentei de frente para ele, apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos dobrados.

—Eu não era o jogador de futebol popular na época da escola. Eu era gorducho, ruivo, usava aparelho e ainda por cima gostava de cantar no coral. Eu seria um membro perfeito daquela série “Glee” – ele riu de mancinho, parecendo lembrar-se daquela época com certo carinho. – Mas não eram raspadinhas coloridas que eles jogavam em mim. Não importava muito pra eles que eu já tivesse um metro e setenta e três no colegial, os caras do futebol era ainda maiores...

—Eles batiam em você?

—Não com frequência... Eu sabia me esconder bem. Com o tempo a gente aprende, não é? Os melhores lugares para esperar que todos vão para suas salas, a que horas chegar e a que horas voltar para casa... Eu vivia com medo Tommy e isso é horrível. Ninguém deveria se sentir assim. Então, quando eu me formei e vim para Los Angeles, a primeira coisa que fiz foi procurar alguma coisa que me ensinasse a me defender, porque a vida na escola é brutal, mas nas ruas é pior ainda. Me ajudou muito a manter a sanidade e eu encontrei uma família nas aulas.

—Uau! Bem, estou muito agradecido por você ter feito essas aulas! – eu ri e engatinhei de volta para os braços dele, me aconchegando junto a pele quente. – Eu tive sorte, nessa parte... Ninguém bateria numa garota não é? E eu ainda usava óculos, para ajudar. Eu tinha alguns amigos, mas fora o Johnny, ninguém era muito próximo.

—Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo não é? – eu assenti – E nunca rolou nada entre vocês?

—Não. É estranho não é? Johnny é um cara bonito e até que faz o meu tipo, mas nós crescemos juntos, quase como irmãos. Quando as coisas ficavam feias na minha casa, eu passava dias na casa dele. Os pais dele eram tranquilos em relação a homossexualidade dele. Não havia muito o que fazer, na verdade. Segundo a mãe dele, a primeira palavra que Johnny disse foi ‘Barbie’. – Adam riu com gosto, puxando as cobertas sobre nós dois.

—E os seus pais?

—Bom, meu caso foi um pouco mais complicado do que dizer hey pai e mãe, adivinhem só! Eu sou gay! Eles não tinham a menor ideia do que era ser um transsexual. Eu tive que aprender tudo sozinho e depois explicar para eles. Foi difícil no começo, minha mãe chorou por dias, meu pai nem falava comigo direito. Eu já tinha me dado por vencido, sabe? Achava que eles me expulsariam de casa a qualquer momento. Já tinha até uma mala pronta embaixo da cama, para o caso de eles ficarem com pressa. Um dia eu decidi que não importava mais. Que eu não queria mais viver daquele jeito. Cortei meu cabelo, coloquei os piercings que eu sempre sonhara e comecei a usar roupas de garoto e a malhar. Todo mundo percebeu a mudança. Não só a física, porque essa era óbvia, mas todo mundo percebeu que eu era mais feliz daquele jeito. Então, uma tarde eu cheguei em casa da escola e meus pais vieram me abraçar. Assim do nada! Foi o melhor momento da minha vida... Bom, o segundo melhor. – olhei para ele e sorri quando Adam apertou mais os braços ao meu redor.

—Pode colocar sua mãe em primeiro lugar, eu não me importo... O que aconteceu com eles?

—Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 17 anos. Um hipopótamo o atacou no zoológico. Ele era tratador lá.

—Uau! Eu lembro desse caso, era o seu pai então? – fiz que sim com a cabeça – E a sua mãe, ainda está viva?

—Sim! Mamãe passa o tempo dela viajando em navios de cruzeiro agora. Não fica nem um mês em terra firme. Acho que está perto de dar a volta ao mundo pela segunda vez. É mais barato que uma casa de repouso, sabia? E ela tem seguro de vida, assistência médica, quatro refeições por dia e muitos amigos.

—Parece uma ótima maneira de viver a vida!

—Com certeza. Foi a melhor opção para nós. Ela não queria ficar sozinha, mas se recusou a vir morar comigo. – eu dei de ombros e sorri, pensando nela pela primeira vez em algum tempo. – Sinto saudades, as vezes.

—Gostaria de conhecê-la da próxima vez que ela estiver em terra.

—É claro. Vocês vão gostar um do outro. Têm o mesmo senso de humor.

Adam sorriu e se recostou na cama, uma das pernas longas sob o lençol, que o cobria até os quadris, a outra, dobrada, dava apoio ao braço forte que segurava uma taça de espumante. O cabelo negro, brilhando com suor e glitter caia sobre a testa.

—Fique exatamente onde está! - eu disse, pulando da cama. Corri pelo apartamento, nu como estava, até a sala de estar para pegar minha bolsa com o caderno de desenho. Quando voltei, ele havia tomado o resto do vinho e encarava a taça, pensativo. - Eu disse para não se mexer!

—Desculpe! - eu bufei e despejei mais espumante na taça dele.

—Apoie o braço no joelho como estava antes, e olhe para mim.

Acomodei-me ao pé da cama, com o caderno aberto nos joelhos, um lápis extra na orelha e uma borracha entre os lábios. Quando estava pronto para começar, ergui o rosto e percebi que pedir que ele olhasse para mim fora um grande erro. Era como se seus olhos perfurassem minha alma e eu me senti nu. Bem, eu estava de fato nu, mas os olhos de Adam desnudavam minha mente, minha alma. A tentação de pedir que ele olhasse para o outro lado era imensa, mas que espécie de artista seria eu, se permitisse que o desconforto me impedisse de fazer um desenho perfeito? Então eu comecei a desenhar, olhando para ele o mais brevemente possível, afinal, eu conhecia aquele rosto muito bem, e agora conhecia também seu corpo e suas mãos. Mãos que haviam me levado ao delírio poucas horas atrás.

—Tommy Joe, concentre-se no que está fazendo.

—Hum? – levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele, sem pensar. Eu não estava preparado para seu olhar brilhante, seu sorriso malicioso e muito menos para o membro poderoso que ganhava vida entre suas pernas, coberto pelo lençol. Minha respiração falhou e eu quase engasguei, o que na certa, alargaria seu sorriso.

—Você estava distraído, tenho certeza. Esqueça o desenho, venha aqui!

—Não se mexa! – demandei – Estou quase terminando!

—Ande logo com isso. Quero por minhas mãos em você de novo!

—Só as mãos? – provoquei, olhando para ele sobre a borda do caderno de desenho.

—Tommy Joe...

Eu ri por baixo do fôlego e voltei os olhos para o desenho. Alguns minutos depois, soltei o ar ruidosamente e baixei o lápis.

—Terminei! E eu realmente acho que você deveria usar este como capa do novo CD. Vai atrair muitos compradores, tenho certeza.

—Deixe-me ver! - Ele se inclinou e puxou o caderno das minhas mãos. Ficou quieto por muito tempo, seus olhos correndo por cada detalhe do desenho.

—Isso é... Ahn... Tommy, eu não sei o que dizer!

Terminei de guardar o material na mochila e voltei para cama, engatinhando para junto dele, que ainda encarava o caderno.

—Você não gostou? Eu sei que é um pouco invasivo e é claro que você não precisa usar esse na capa do álbum. Se você quiser, posso rasgar e...

—Thomas! Cale a boca! – Olhei para ele, chocado, mas parei de falar.

Adam respirou fundo e me puxou para mais perto, ainda segurando o desenho.

—Tem tanta... força nesse desenho! Tanta confiança. E até uma certa bondade... É assim que você me vê? – eu assenti e peguei o caderno.

—É o que eu sinto quando olho para você. Desde a primeira vez em que o vi na Tv. Sempre tentei retratar isso, mas nunca consegui, até hoje.

—O que mudou? – ele colocou um dedo sob o meu queixo e me fez olhar para ele, seu toque provocou arrepios pelo meu corpo.

—Eu conheço você agora. – eu disse, engolindo em seco. – Tenho certeza de que tudo o que eu sinto olhando para você é verdade, e não apenas fruto da minha imaginação.

—Você me dá crédito demais, Tommy.

—Não. Você é que se dá crédito de menos, Adam. Você não tem ideia do bem que faz aos seus fãs, não é? – ele não disse nada e continuou me olhando, confuso. – Indo aos shows eu conheci dezenas de pessoas que me diziam sempre a mesma coisa: Que você salvou a vida delas. Que sua atitude com relação à vida deu esperanças a eles de que ser quem eram é bom e é o que devem fazer.

—Já me disseram isso algumas vezes... Mas eu não faço nada demais! Apenas vivo minha vida do jeito que eu acho que tenho que viver. Por mim e não pelos outros. Nunca pensei que me tornaria um exemplo... Quer dizer, eu já fumei muito, passei noites em claro fazendo nem Deus sabe o que... Como eu poderia ser um exemplo para essas pessoas?

—Todo mundo erra, Adam. O segredo é não se deixar absorver pelo passado. E é o que você faz! Você assume seu passado, mas não deixa ele te definir. As crianças precisam disso. Bem, não só as crianças...

—Acho que eu nunca vou entender isso, mas se estou fazendo alguma coisa certa, então, ótimo!

—Tem outra coisa ótima que você poderia fazer. - eu disse, colocando o caderno no chão ao lado da cama e fazendo sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

Adam obedeceu, engatinhando pelo colchão até cobrir meu corpo com o seu e eu me perdi nele, mais uma vez. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nós acordamos tarde na manhã seguinte com um trovão ribombando não muito longe dali. Eu estava preso nos braços de Adam, que abraçara meu tronco durante a noite.

—Que droga! Está chovendo? – ele disse, me soltando. Eu abri um olho e olhei para a janela, me aconchegando a ele.

—Não, mas vai começar logo. Bom para continuar na cama...

—Preciso ir até o mercado. Não tem comida em casa. – levantando-se da cama, ele puxou uma calça jeans da gaveta e uma camiseta limpa.

—Podemos pedir comida... Adam, volte para a cama! – resmunguei, esfregando os olhos enquanto sentava no colchão.

—Não quero passar o dia dormindo! Além do mais, estou tentando manter uma dieta saudável.

—Você é muito saudável. Mostrou isso cinco vezes noite passada!

— Tommy, não seja preguiçoso! Venha. – ele se inclinou sobre mim, me beijou e então, me puxou para fora da cama.

—Está bem! Parece que não consigo negar nada a você...

—Vamos logo antes que comece a chover. Podemos tomar café na lanchonete do supermercado.

Adam parou o carro o mais próximo possível do mercado e nós entramos correndo, pois pingos grossos e gelados de chuva começavam a cair sobre nós. Os funcionários nos cumprimentaram com sorrisos satisfeitos e ofereceram toalhas para que nos secássemos. Adam era obviamente um cliente muito querido.

Tomamos café da manhã com granola e iogurte para ele e panquecas para mim. Ele me olhava divertido, do outro lado da mesa, enquanto eu terminava de comer.

—Que foi? – perguntei, entre uma garfada e outra.

—Nada. Gosto de observar você comendo.

—Sério? Isso é estranho...

—Eu sou estranho.

—Sei disso. Terminei. O que você quer comprar?

—Algumas frutas, aipo, couve, granola e frango.

—E um saco bem grande de Skittles!

—Quantos anos você tem? Dez? – ele disse, rindo.

—Nunca se é velho demais para comer doces! Além disso, comida saudável demais deixa as pessoas mal humoradas.

—É justo...

Pegamos um carrinho e começamos a percorrer os corredores, nunca ficávamos muito longe um do outro e a mão de Adam estava sempre em minha cintura. Algumas pessoas olhavam torto, mas a maioria sorria para nós.

Quando terminamos as compras e passamos pelo caixa, alguns fãs se aproximaram, exigindo a atenção dele. Todos queriam saber meu nome e se estávamos namorando. Olhei para Adam e ele sorriu, pegando minha mão.

—Sim. Tommy é meu namorado.

—Abominação! Pecado! – ouvimos alguém dizer. Todos olharam em volta, procurando de quem era a voz. – Vocês são uma abominação aos olhos do Senhor!

Olhei para Adam e vi que ele estava chocado e sem fala. Como aquele sujeito tinha coragem de se aproximar de nós daquela forma?! De falar aquilo? Havia fãs em volta de nós e alguns repórteres e eu sabia que Adam estava se contendo para não dar um vexame.

—Cara, isso é amor! Como você pode dizer que amor é pecado!? – uma fã mais exaltada rebateu, dando um passo a frente.

—Está escrito na Bíblia que homens que se deitam juntos são malditos! Jesus disse isso, não eu! – a menina ficou quieta, sem saber como responder àquilo.

Eu sorri e me adiantei, olhando o sujeito nos olhos.

—Pra começar, conheça seu livro, senhor. – eu disse. – Jesus nunca disse nada sobre homossexuais! Jesus pregava o amor acima de tudo. Em segundo lugar, a Bíblia diz isso mesmo, no velho testamento, logo antes de dizer que comer frutos do mar e bacon e usar roupas feitas com tecidos diferentes é pecado. Agora me diga, isso que você está usando não é uma camisa de algodão e lycra?!

O homem ficou quieto, enquanto todos tentavam conter o riso. Aos poucos, mais pessoas se juntavam a nós, a maioria se posicionando atrás de Adam e eu.

—É muita falta de educação dizer coisas desagradáveis assim para as pessoas, cara! – alguém disse atrás de mim. – Eles não fizeram mal a ninguém!

Sem dizer nada, ele se virou e foi embora. Assim que as portas automáticas se fecharam atrás dele, a pequena multidão que se formara ao nosso redor deu vivas e começou a rir.

—Muito bem dito, Tommy! – Adam disse, sorrindo, e então se virou para as pessoas. – Alguém vai se importar se eu beijar meu namorado?

Um coro de ‘nãos’ ecoou pelo supermercado e Adam me puxou para mais perto e me beijou.

—Eu jamais imaginaria que você é versado na Bíblia! – ele disse, quando já estávamos a caminho do apartamento.

—Escola dominical... – respondi, distraído.

—Nunca imaginaria você na escola dominical também.

—Nem eles. Fui expulso depois de seis meses. Eu fazia perguntas demais. Mas eu já li ela toda... Para mim, a bíblia é um romance baseado em fatos, não algo a se seguir como verdade absoluta.

—Com certeza. Afinal, foram homens que a escreveram e são homens que a interpretam. Tem muito espaço para erros aí.

—Exatamente!

—De qualquer forma, foi muito legal o jeito como você colocou o cara no chão sem perder a classe! Eu estava me segurando pra não arrebentar a cara dele.

—Eu também, mas seria a pior coisa que poderíamos fazer. Mesmo se não houvesse ninguém por perto.

—É... Ah cacete!

—Que foi!

—Isso vai sair na Tv amanhã! Droga.

—Claro que não... – ele me olhou atônito, como se tivesse ouvido a maior besteira da sua vida. – Hoje à noite mesmo já estarão falando nisso.

 

“Nosso concorrente favorito pode não ter vencido o American Idol, mas com certeza ganhou o coração de um fervoroso defensor.” – A apresentadora do programa de fofocas dizia, quando liguei a Tv naquela noite e filmagens amadoras do incidente no supermercado ocuparam a tela: Adam confirmando nosso namoro e em seguida, minha pequena discussão com o fanático religioso, que estava com o rosto coberto por um desenho de porco. Eu ainda estava rindo quando a garota de seios grandes, e óculos falsos de nerd maiores ainda, voltou a falar - “O misterioso Tommy é bem diferente do tipo que estamos acostumados a ver acompanhando Adam Lambert por aí, mas com certeza é o nosso preferido! Fiquem ligados para mais notícias de celebridades, após o intervalo...”

—Cara! Eles não perdem tempo mesmo, não é? – Adam comentou, me entregando uma garrafa de cerveja. – Tomara que eles não descubram onde você mora!

—Acho difícil, eu nem moro em LA... De qualquer forma, se esse é o preço que eu tenho de pagar por estar com você, eu o pagarei com prazer. – Dei de ombros e bebi a cerveja, me aconchegando junto a ele.

—Você é uma graça, sabia? – ele disse, tirando a garrafa da minha mão.

—É, eu sabia sim...

Já fazia um tempo que eu não amanhecia tão dolorido e tão feliz, ou satisfeito. Adam me acordou com um beijo e uma bandeja de café da manhã. E eu estava faminto! “Vai com calma, baby! Você vai engasgar!” ele disse, tentando conter o riso. Eu terminei de mastigar e engoli devagar, olhando para ele por baixo dos cílios. “Desculpe. Mas eu estou morrendo fome!”

—Então coma mais! Você precisa mesmo engordar um pouco.

—Nada como duas noites de sexo ininterrupto pra aumentar o apetite de um cara!

—Exato. – havia malícia na voz dele, então ergui os olhos para o rosto dele outra vez, e o brilho nos olhos azuis combinava perfeitamente com o tom de voz. Então, ele ficou sério e se sentou de frente para mim na cama. – Tommy, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta muito séria e quero que você pense muito bem a respeito, certo? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, já ficando preocupado. – Muito bem...  – ele engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos bem apertados por um segundo e então, os ergueu para mim; sua voz saiu meio rouca e baixa quando ele finalmente falou – Você quer vir morar aqui comigo?

—Adam... Eu... Não sei o que dizer...

—Se você não quer, tudo bem. Eu entendo! Morar comigo não deve ser fácil, tem paparazzi na porta praticamente o tempo todo e você, com certeza não vai querer isso para a sua vida... Mas eu pensei que seria bom ter você sempre por perto... Foi uma ideia boba, me desculpe, finja que eu não disse nada...

—Adam! – gritei, ficando de joelhos na cama, quando ele olhou para mim, continuei – Cale a boca!

Ele parou de falar e eu me sentei sobre os calcanhares, colocando a bandeja de lado.

—Pare de tirar conclusões precipitadas, ok? Esse é o meu defeito, não seu. – segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o beijei de leve. – Eu adoraria morar com você! Seria um sonho para mim, mas você não acha que é um pouco cedo para isso? Quer dizer, nós nos conhecemos a três semanas...

—E uma delas você passou fugindo de mim...

—Não precisa me lembrar disso. – resmunguei, me afastando.

Ele riu por baixo do fôlego e me acompanhou até o colchão, onde me puxou para seus braços.

—Não precisa ser agora... Pense a respeito. Vou sair em uma mini-tour daqui uns dias, então use esse tempo sozinho para pensar. Eu sei que é loucura, mas o fato é que nunca nem pensei em dividir minha casa com ninguém, mas desde que vi você aqui dentro, isso não sai da minha cabeça!

—Você vai viajar? – ergui a cabeça, tentando olhar para ele, mas Adam me manteve onde eu estava, as costas coladas ao seu peito.

—Sim. Mas apenas por duas semanas. Eu havia me esquecido completamente. Preciso divulgar o novo CD.

—Não quero ficar longe de você! – choraminguei, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

—Nem eu! Mas você tem seu trabalho e eu não posso cancelar essa turnê. Quinze dias passam rápido! Você vai ver!

—Você está certo... E podemos nos falar pelo Skype, não é?

—Estou contando com isso.

 

Mas Adam encontrar tempo para sentar na frente do computador foi mais difícil do que nós esperávamos. Sempre havia uma festa, ou entrevista de última hora a que ele tinha de comparecer e nós acabamos nos falando apenas por mensagens e telefone.

Eu estava com saudade de seu rosto e do calor de sua pele e me sentindo um tanto deprimido quando Johnny me ligou, na sexta a noite, uma semana depois da partida de Adam.

—Não seja chato, Tommy! Venha com a gente até a Bootsy!

—Não to a fim Johnny...

—Você prefere ficar em casa olhando para a tela do computador e vestido com aquela camiseta dele? Francamente, Tommy! Pensei que suas frescuras iam desaparecer junto com as suas tetas!

—Grosso! – resmunguei para o telefone.

—É, e comprido também! Deixa de ser retardado e vá se arrumar. Passo aí em dez minutos.

—Johnny... – tarde demais. Ele já tinha desligado. Olhei em volta, para o apartamento escuro e vazio. Adam estaria ocupado naquela noite outra vez. E eu realmente não queria ficar sozinho.

Resignado, me levantei e fui tomar banho. Me vesti como se estivesse indo para um encontro com ele, e toda a rotina de escolher as roupas e fazer a maquiagem me deixaram animado. Quando Johnny bateu na minha porta, meia hora depois, eu já estava irritado com ele pela demora.

A Bootsy Bellows estava do jeito que Adam gostava naquela noite: lotada. A calçada em frente, coalhada de paparazzi era o único inconveniente, mas a maioria das pessoas que chegavam ali estava acostumada com a presença deles e apenas os ignoravam. Ouvi meu nome ser gritado algumas vezes e me forcei a não olhar. Sem Adam por perto, não me sentia seguro o bastante para falar com eles.

Mas uma vez dentro do clube, me senti melhor e mais relaxado. Vários amigos de Adam estavam lá e vieram me cumprimentar, alguns deles conheciam amigos de Johnny, então os dois grupos se juntaram em uma grande festa... E eu bebi demais!

—Cara! Eu nunca te vi assim! – Johnny disse, enquanto tentava me colocar dentro do carro, em frente ao clube.

—Eu nem to tão bêbado assim! – retruquei, me esforçando ao máximo para focar os olhos no rosto de Johnny.

—Tommy, você disse que o Perez Hilton é lindo! – fiquei quieto, encarando Johnny, embasbacado.

—Me leva pra casa, pelo amor de Deus!

Chegando ao meu apartamento, ele me jogou na cama e foi trancar a porta.

—Você tem algum doce em casa? Precisa botar alguma glicose pra dentro...

—Cara, parece que os Looney Toons tão fazendo uma rave no meu estômago! Não vai descer nada não! Alias...

Me levantei e sai correndo para o banheiro o mais rápido que minhas pernas bambas permitiram e me joguei contra o vaso. Em instantes, Johnny estava ao meu lado no chão, segurando meu cabelo longe do rosto e apoiando meu corpo enquanto eu me virava do avesso, botando pra fora o excesso de bebida.

—Tudo bem aí? – ele perguntou, quando os espasmos cessaram. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e me levantei, apoiado nele.

—Desculpe por isso. Vou escovar os dentes e dormir. Pode ir pra casa se quiser.

—Não. Vou ficar tomando conta de você... Quem sabe você faz alguma coisa bem idiota pra eu filmar e poder te chantagear pro resto da vida!

—Não conte com isso... – fiz o último bochecho com água e sequei o rosto, já me sentindo bem melhor. – Eu vou pra cama. Tem cobertores e lençóis no armário do corredor. Fique a vontade.

—Não se preocupe comigo. Sou da casa, lembra?

—Uhum. Boa noite, Johnny.

—Boa noite baby. 


	8. Chapter 8

Minha cabeça estava pesada na manhã seguinte, mas estranhamente vazia. Sentei na cama, demorando um pouco para perceber onde estava. E então, tudo voltou a minha mente.

—Oh! - Eu disse em voz alta. Infelizmente eu não sou do tipo que tem amnésia alcoólica.

Levantei e só então percebi que estava só de cueca. Vesti uma calça e sai do quarto, massageando o couro cabeludo dolorido. Johnny estava esparramado no meu sofá, uma almofada entre as pernas, uma entre os braços e mais duas apoiando a cabeça. Ele dormia tranquilo, roncando baixinho.

Passei por ele e fui até a cozinha, ligar a cafeteira. Em poucos minutos o cheiro de café forte encheu a sala, acordando Johnny.

—Bom dia, bela adormecida. - Brinquei, servindo café em duas xícaras enormes.

—Bom dia. Como você se sente?

—Como se tivesse vomitado minhas tripas fora! - Dei uma xícara a ele e me sentei no sofá ao seu lado. - Cara! Eu nunca mais vou beber tanto assim!

—Eu realmente nunca tinha visto você daquele jeito...

—Sinto falta dele...

—E quem não?! Eu sinto falta dele!

Eu ri e terminei meu café. Johnny já tinha levantado para pegar sua segunda xícara.

—Adam me convidou para morar com ele... - eu disse, sem pensar.

Ouvi o barulho de algo pesado sendo apoiado com força e olhei para Johnny, parado com cara de assustado no meio da minha minúscula cozinha.

—E o que você disse?

—Perguntei se não era um pouco cedo pra isso... Ele disse que não precisa ser agora, mas que queria que eu pensasse no assunto... Não sei o que fazer Johnny!

—Normalmente eu diria pra você mergulhar de cabeça, mas isso é importante cara! - Fiz que sim com a cabeça, encarando minha xícara vazia. - Ele pode ser o homem da sua vida...

—O modo como ele me tratou quando descobriu... Ele... - Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente, como todas as vezes que eu pensava naquela noite maravilhosa.

—Ele foi grosseiro com você?! - Johnny gritou, interpretando errado minhas lágrimas.

—NÃO! Claro que não! Ele foi perfeito!

Mais calmo, ele voltou a se sentar e o meu lado.

—Não acredito que você contou pra ele e nem me disse nada! – ele resmungou, emburrado.

—Desculpe. Eu fiquei meio distraído essa semana.

—É, eu percebi. Agora me conte tudo! Vocês transaram?

—Sim... Foi tão perfeito, Johnny! Ele foi tão gentil!

Entre xícaras de café e omeletes, contei tudo ao Johnny, cada detalhe. No final ele estava embasbacado.

—Ele realmente vale ouro, não?!

—Sim... Por isso fiquei muito tentado a aceitar o convite dele... Mas tenho medo de que isso estrague tudo!

—Vocês têm que ir com calma... Tente passar o máximo de tempo na casa dele, descobrir as manias dele e contar as suas pra ele, ai nenhum dos dois vai poder alegar ignorância quando você finalmente se mudar.

—É uma ótima ideia!

—Claro que é! É minha...

—Bicha convencida! – brinquei, empurrando-o com o ombro.

—Sou mesmo, e tenho motivos, certo?! Agora me leve até a porta, minha mãe tem um evento de caridade hoje quer que eu vá com ela.

Totalmente esquecido do fato de que estava sem camisa, fui até a porta do prédio com Johnny.

—Nossa! Está frio hoje! Disse, esfregando os braços.

—Não, você é que está seminu! Volte logo para dentro, seu indecente! - Johnny jogou os braços ao meu redor e como sempre fazia, me deu um selinho antes de começar a se afastar na direção da casa dele.

 

Depois que Johnny foi embora, voltei para a cama e dormi mais um pouco, quando acordei, passava das duas da tarde e eu corri para o computador, para ver se Adam estava on-line. Ele não estava. Peguei o celular e liguei para ele, mas ninguém atendeu.

—Ele deve estar trabalhando. – disse em voz alta.

Normalmente nos falávamos a noite, todos os dias, mas naquele dia, ele não ligou. Nem no dia seguinte, e nem no outro.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar que algo acontecera a ele, mas tinha medo de ligar a Tv e descobrir que seu avião caíra, ou que ele fora atropelado. Por outro lado, ninguém me ligara com notícias também...

Na quarta feira a tarde, tirei uma folga do trabalho, já que não conseguia me concentrar no que tinha para fazer. Estava jogado no sofá mandando a enésima mensagem para o celular dele quando a campainha tocou. Distraído com o celular, abri a porta sem perguntar quem era. Quando ergui o rosto, me deparei com um par de fuzilantes olhos azuis.

—Você acha que eu sou idiota? – ele gritou – Não, você é o idiota! Você achou mesmo que ninguém veria vocês? Que ninguém tiraria fotos e colocaria na internet pra todo mundo saber o corno imbecil que eu sou?!

—O que?! Adam... Do que você está falando?! – Eu estava ficando com medo da expressão no rosto dele, nunca o vira tão zangado!

—Não subestime minha inteligência! – seu tom de voz aumentava a cada palavra e meu coração começou a bater acelerado.

—Babe, se acalme! O que está acontecendo? – apesar do medo, me aproximei e toquei seu peito, mas ele segurou meus braços e me empurrou para longe. Sem esperar por aquele gesto, me deixei empurrar e caí para trás, batendo a cabeça no balcão da cozinha. Imediatamente senti o sangue correndo pela minha nuca, empapando meu cabelo e minha camiseta.

Minha cabeça latejava e meus braços pesavam ao meu lado no chão, meus olhos, porém não deixavam os dele, que continuavam totalmente desvairados. Aquele não parecia o meu Adam, era como se fosse outra pessoa.

Ele olhou para mim por alguns minutos, respirando pesadamente, então girou nos calcanhares e foi embora. Ainda em choque, não consegui ficar de pé, então apenas continuei deitado no chão da cozinha, a cabeça latejando como nunca e os olhos ardendo com as lágrimas que agora, corriam soltas pelo meu rosto.

—Ah meu Deus! Tommy!

Ouvi a voz de Johnny antes mesmo de percebê-lo ajoelhado ao meu lado, seus dedos compridos apalparam minha cabeça com cuidado.

—Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

—Adam... Ele... ele me empurrou...

—Ele fez isso com você?! – Johnny me ajudou a levantar e me amparou até o sofá. – Não acredito! Não acredito que ele deu ouvidos aos tabloides!

—Do que você está falando? – Johnny me olhou de um jeito estranho e então ligou meu computador, abrindo um site de fofocas com vídeos.

Horrorizado, eu vi uma sucessão de fotos minhas sem camisa, beijando Johnny na boca. Uma garota com uma saia minúscula e cabelo louro genérico falava: “Pego no flagra! O novo namorado de Adam Lambert foi visto nos braços de outro cara, na porta da casa dele no sábado de manhã, depois de ter sido visto deixando a Bootsy Bellows com esse mesmo cara horas antes. E quem era esse cara? Ninguém menos que o playboy gay Johnny Van Halse! Que pena Adam! Mais uma marca na sua lista de decepções!”

—Ah meu Deus! – eu disse, baixinho – Johnny... Foi... Foi por isso que ele não retornou minhas ligações! Ele acha que eu o traí! Com você!

De repente, todo o pânico, toda a tristeza e dor desapareceram e foram substituídos pela raiva. Como ele pôde acreditar tão rapidamente nos tabloides? Por que ele não confiou em mim?

—Mas que merda! Ele é o que? Um idiota?!

—Deve ser! Se eu não tivesse que te levar para o hospital, ia atrás daquele desgraçado e...

—Johnny, não! Esquece ele. E esquece o hospital. Não quero sair.

—Você vai precisar de pontos nesse corte, Tommy! E alguém precisa te examinar pra ter certeza de que não aconteceu nada com seu cérebro.

—Aconteceu sim! Eu me apaixonei por um idiota... – eu disse, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

—Sinto muito querido. Venha, quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo voltamos.

 

Três horas depois, eu estava de volta em casa, com um curativo enorme na cabeça e um frasco de remédio para dor. Johnny quis ficar comigo, mas eu não deixei. Queria... Não. Eu precisava ficar sozinho.

A cada hora que se passava, eu entendia menos a reação de Adam. Ele sabia que Johnny e eu éramos apenas amigos! Por que ele reagira daquela forma? Seria possível que ele estivesse tão preocupado com a mídia? Ele seria assim tão superficial? Eu provavelmente nunca teria aquelas respostas, então, tomei um dos abençoados comprimidos e cai na cama.

No dia seguinte, meu pior pesadelo começou. 


	9. Chapter 9

Quando cheguei ao trabalho, percebi que meus colegas me lançavam olhares estranhos. No começo, achei que fosse por causa do curativo e minha aparência abatida, mas logo ouvi os cochichos e me dei conta de que ninguém olhava para o meu rosto ou para o curativo. Eles olhavam do meu peito para minha virilha!

—Oh não! – eu disse, baixinho, apressando meus passos pelos corredores da editora. – Oh não!

Entrei na sala onde ficava minha mesa e todos pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo. Mortificado, e com certeza, vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos, me sentei ao computador, escondendo o rosto atrás da tela, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava respirar.

_Ah não! Santo Deus, não! Por favor!_

—Thomas. – meu chefe se aproximou da minha mesa, me escondendo dos olhares curiosos. – Venha comigo, por favor.

Engoli em seco e me levantei. Segui-o até sua sala, separada do restante do cômodo por janelas de vidro acortinadas. Ele fechou a porta e as cortinas assim que entrei.

—Por que você nunca me contou isso, Thomas? – ele disse, sem rodeios.

—Porque não era relevante, Holtz. Minha identidade de gênero não afeta minha inteligência e capacidade criativa.

—Claro que não! Mas se eu soubesse, teria respondido melhor à essa situação! Droga Thomas! – Holtz se encostou na mesa e passou a mão pela careca reluzente. – Fui pego de surpresa!

—Quem... Como ficou sabendo?

—Está por toda a internet. Eu realmente lamento, Thomas.

—O que você vai fazer comigo?

—Nada. Por lei não posso demiti-lo e nem sonharia em fazê-lo. Você é meu melhor designer, além de um amigo querido. Eu posso te dar férias; você pode continuar trabalhando normalmente ou pode pedir demissão. A escolha é sua.

—Não quero pedir demissão! Jamais encontrarei outro lugar como esse para trabalhar! E a julgar pela reação das pessoas, se sair daqui posso não encontrar trabalho nenhum.

—Infelizmente isso é verdade. Então, o que quer fazer?

—Acho que vou ficar com as férias. Passar um tempo em um lugar sem internet e televisão, como a floresta amazônica, de repente.

Holtz riu e veio me abraçar.

—Você é um bom rapaz, Thomas e é forte também. Você vai ficar bem.

—É claro que vou. – eu disse, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Mas vai levar um tempo.

—Use tanto tempo quanto quiser. Sua mesa estará aqui quando voltar.

—Obrigado, Holtz.

Me virei para sair e respirei fundo. Girei a maçaneta e abri a porta, dando de cara com meus colegas. Havia um misto de expressões em seus rostos: nojo, incredulidade, confusão... Aquilo tudo me deixou realmente zangado. Bati a porta da sala de Holtz atrás de mim e gritei:

—Sim, eu sou um homem e sim, eu nasci no corpo errado. Passei os últimos anos concertando esse erro e não há nada que vocês possam fazer, então, lidem com isso!

Passei por minha mesa e apanhei a bolsa com meu material de desenho. As pessoas continuavam me olhando, mas desta vez não me importei. O gato estava fora do saco e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, a não ser enfrentar a situação como um homem.

Ao passar pela porta giratória da editora, porém, minha resolução quase caiu por terra. Uma multidão de repórteres esperava por mim, com suas câmeras e microfones apontados para meu rosto, gritando coisas ininteligíveis. Bem, nem todas era ininteligíveis...

—Thomas, Adam sabia que você não é um homem de verdade?

—Vocês transaram? Como ele reagiu?

—Há quanto tempo você se veste como homem?

—É verdade que seu nome é Ashley?

Cada uma daquelas perguntas me magoavam mais do que eu poderia supor àquela altura da minha vida. Rezando para que ninguém visse as lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto, baixei a cabeça e comecei a abrir caminho entre as pessoas com os ombros e mãos. Finalmente cheguei à rua, mas percebi que não tinha como fugir deles. Eu não tinha um carro onde entrar e não havia nenhum taxi a vista.

Foi então que Johnny, como sempre, apareceu para salvar minha pele. Seu carro parou a centímetros dos meus pés, com a capota erguida. Pulei para dentro sem abrir a porta e ele arrancou novamente, se misturando ao tráfego da avenida principal.

—Obrigado! Como você sabia...

—Holtz me ligou. Ele viu os paparazzi na porta. Ainda bem que consegui chegar a tempo...

Fiquei calado, tentando fazer as lágrimas pararem de correr, mas foi inútil. Johnny me lançou um olhar preocupado, mas não disse nada. Nós fomos para a casa dele e assim que entramos, ele me deu uma toalha e me mandou para o chuveiro. Ele sabia o quanto um banho me acalmava.

Quando saí do quarto, usando uma calça de moletom dele, Johnny não estava em lugar algum da casa. Dei de ombros e me joguei no sofá, liguei a Tv no Netflix e escolhi um filme de terror bem idiota para assistir.

Eu havia pegado no sono, deitado de mau jeito no sofá quando Johnny voltou.

—Onde você foi? – perguntei, sem olhar para ele, me levantando do sofá.

—Acertar umas contas. – ele disse, e quando meus olhos caíram sobre ele, meu coração falhou uma batida.

O cabelo comprido de Johnny estava uma bagunça, seu lábio inferior, cortado e os nós dos dedos de ambas as suas mãos, sangravam.

—Você não fez isso!

—Pode apostar que fiz. E não me arrependo! Ele ficou bem pior do que eu, acredite.

—Adam é faixa preta de Krav Maga! Seu maluco! Você poderia ter morrido!

—É incrível o que o elemento surpresa não faz!

—Mesmo assim... Oh Johnny...

Eu estava em pânico, mas muito tocado! Meu amigo enfrentara um cara duas vezes maior do que ele por minha causa! Cruzei a sala e o abracei com força.

—Não sei se vai adiantar de alguma coisa, mas eu disse a ele o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia. Enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego depois de um soco na barriga.

—Meu Deus! Você... Você não o machucou muito, não é?

Johnny suspirou e olhou para mim, incrédulo.

—Depois de tudo isso, você ainda se preocupa com ele?

—Eu o amo, Johnny. Isso nunca vai mudar. Não importa o quão idiota ele seja. Adam é o amor da minha vida.

—Bem, espero que as porradas que eu dei nele o ajudem a recobrar o bom senso.

Eu ri, mas no fundo, não sabia se eu queria ou não que aquilo acontecesse. Eu amava Adam, claro, mas se ele preferia acreditar em notícias sensacionalistas e não em mim, eu não estava certo se o queria na minha vida.

Fui dormir cedo naquela noite, a cabeça pesada não só pelo machucado. No entanto, não consegui pegar no sono. Eu sentia falta dele! Do cheiro dele, da risada, dos olhos que pareciam tocar a minha alma sempre que olhavam dentro dos meus. E acima de tudo, sentia falta da voz dele, cantando, falando, dizendo meu nome baixinho em meu ouvido.

Frustrado, chutei as cobertas e me sentei na cama. Talvez, se eu assistisse alguns de seus vídeos, a saudade diminuísse... Peguei meu notebook na bolsa e o liguei, abrindo direto o You Tube. Havia alguns vídeos novos da turnê promocional que ele fizera na semana passada e mesmo com dor no coração, abri um deles.

Nesse meio tempo, meus emails carregaram e eu fui verificá-los, para ver se havia alguma mensagem de Holtz. Havia algumas notificações do twitter, dizendo que haviam mencionado meu nome. Com um nó na boca do estômago, abri a mensagem para ver do que se tratava.

 

@adamlambert mencionou você:

“Seu idiota bitolado! Tommy é tão homem quanto eu e você. Apesar de que eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a você.”

 

Demorei um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas aparentemente, Adam e Perez Hilton, aquela bicha desprezível, estavam batendo boca no twitter por minha causa.

Chocado, abri o site para ver a conversa inteira.

 

@PerezHilton

“Bomba! Adam Lambert voltou para o armário e está namorando uma garota.”

@adamlambert:

“Seu idiota bitolado! Tommy é tão homem quanto eu e você. Apesar de que eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a você.”

@PerezHilton

“Um homem sem pênis não é um homem!”

@adamlambert

“Em primeiro lugar, existe uma coisinha chamada identidade de gênero e você usar esse argumento te faz parecer muito burro.”

@adamlambert

“2° ele pode não ter um pênis, mas tenho certeza de que ele consegue ser melhor de cama do que você, seu recalcado infeliz!”

@adamlambert

“3° você é cissexista, machista e heteronormativo! E não há nada mais triste que uma bicha hipócrita!”

@adamlambert

“Tommy é uma pessoa muito boa e gentil e muito mais homem do que você! Ele não precisa falar mal dos outros pra conseguir atenção!”

@adamlambert

 “Na verdade ele consegue chamar a atenção de qualquer um só pela beleza e o caráter. Coisas que infelizmente estão em falta em você.”

 

Fiquei vários minutos olhando para a tela iluminada, esperando uma resposta daquele rato do Perez, mas nada apareceu. Sem pensar, lancei meus dedos ao teclado e escrevi, em resposta ao último tweet de Adam:

“Obrigado babyboy.”

Fechei o notebook e me deitei, pensando no que havia lido. Ele me defendera! Do fofoqueiro mais venenoso da internet! O que isso poderia significar? Peguei no sono sem conseguir responder àquela e muitas outras perguntas.

Acordei no dia seguinte com Johnny pulando na minha cama.

—Hey! Acorda dorminhoco! Você está de férias! Vamos viajar!

—Johnny, pare de pular na minha cama! – eu disse, jogando um travesseiro nele.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, mas jogou o travesseiro de volta em mim.

—Levanta! Vamos para o Rio de Janeiro!

—Que? Johnny, não!

—Ah, qual é, Tommy Joe! Vai ser legal!

—Quanto café você tomou?

—Nenhum! Acabei de acordar com essa ideia!

—Então eu vou fazer café, pra ver se seus neurônios voltam à realidade.

Levantei e fui para a muito bem equipada cozinha. Ouvi Johnny se jogar no sofá e ligar a Tv. Estava pronto para quebrar um ovo na frigideira quando o ouvi gritar:

—Tommy, venha aqui agora!

Corri para a sala, com o ovo ainda na mão. Johnny olhava embasbacado para a Tv. Adam estava na tela, com uma porção de microfones diante de seu rosto. Na parte de baixo da tela, havia uma legenda: PopStar Adam Lambert fala sobre ex-namorado e briga com blogueiro no twitter.

—Aumente o volume, Johnny!

“Adam, sua briga com Perez Hilton essa madrugada deu o que falar!” Um repórter dizia “Pode nos dizer o que aconteceu?”

“Quem me conhece sabe que não costumo responder a insultos, mas Perez passou dos limites esta noite. As coisas que ele disse foram preconceituosas e ofensivas, especialmente vindo de um membro da comunidade LGBT! É inaceitável que ele faça uso de um tópico tão particular para ganhar ibope! E bem...” naquele momento, Adam parou de falar, respirou fundo e deixou os ombros caírem. “Ele estava ofendendo a pessoa que eu amo. Tommy Joe... Se você estiver assistindo, eu sinto muito mesmo! Sinto não ter tido confiança em você e sinto ter falhado em proteger você disso tudo. Espero que ainda possamos ser amigos.” Os olhos azuis brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas quando ele abaixou o rosto. Sua assistente logo interferiu, dando a entrevista por encerrada.

—Johnny, ele fez mesmo o que eu acho que ele fez? – eu disse, ainda encarando a Tv.

—Sim...

—Foi você que fez aquilo com ele? – perguntei, me referindo ao feio hematoma no rosto de Adam. Johnny fez que sim com a cabeça.

De repente, eu tive um estalo.

—Onde ele está?

Voltamos a prestar atenção no programa de Tv.

“O cantor parte para uma turnê de três meses pela Europa, para divulgar seu novo álbum, que será lançado na primavera.”

—Ele está indo para o LAX! Johnny...

—Pegue o carro, eu vou tentar atrasar o avião.

—Como você...

—Vai logo Tommy!

Apanhei as chaves do esportivo de Johnny sobre o balcão e desci correndo os cinco lances de escada até a garagem.

Não me importei com quantas multas por excesso de velocidade eu receberia, apenas acelerei pelas ruas e estradas, costurando entre os carros no tráfego pesado de Los Angeles. Chegando ao aeroporto, parei o carro na entrada de desembarque e sai correndo.

Fui direto para a área de embarque, onde, claro, fui barrado por um segurança.

—Passagem, por favor.

—Não tenho! Preciso falar com uma pessoa...

—Sem passagem não pode entrar, senhor!

—Merda! Voltei correndo para os guichês das companhias aéreas, parei no que ficava mais próximo. – Uma passagem, por favor.

—Para onde o senhor deseja ir? – a moça era educada, mas lenta demais para o meu gosto.

—Sei lá! Qualquer lugar! Só preciso passar por aquele maldito portão!

A moça piscou para mim, surpresa, mas logo recobrou a compostura.

—Está bem... Seu nome, por favor?

—Thomas Rattlif.

—Oh! Sr. Rattlif, o senhor tem uma passagem reservada para Londres.

—Como é?

Johnny, você é perfeito! Pensei comigo, sorrindo.

—Sim. Seu voo sairá em vinte minutos, melhor se apressar.

Abismado, vi a moça separar alguns papéis e entregá-los para mim com um sorriso incerto. Agarrei a passagem e voltei para o portão, atirei os papeis para o segurança e corri saguão adentro, procurando freneticamente por ele.

Adam estava do outro lado do saguão, cercado de pessoas, como sempre. Ele estava quase embarcando.

—Não! Adam!

Ele não me ouviu, é claro. Estávamos muito distantes e havia muito barulho em volta.

Mais uma vez, me vi correndo por entre as pessoas, empurrando tudo que estivesse em meu caminho.

De repente, as pessoas começaram a andar apressadas na direção contrária e meu caminho até ele estava livre. Adam estava parado junto ao portão de embarque, conversando com sua assistente, uma expressão séria no rosto.

Ele estava tão perto! Quando dei por mim, eu me jogara contra ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Seus braços estavam a minha volta em segundos.

—Tommy? – ele estava surpreso, eu podia ver pelo tom de sua voz, mas seus braços me apertavam firmemente. – Tommy! Me desculpe! Eu fui tão idiota desconfiando de você!

—Está tudo bem. – eu me afastei a contra gosto, para olhar nos olhos dele. – Você me defendeu do Perez! E disse aquelas coisas na Tv...

—Meu Deus! Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Glitters! – ele voltou a me apertar contra o peito e depositou um beijo no alto da minha cabeça.

—Eu também, Babyboy! – me ergui na ponta dos pés e o beijei, me deliciando com o gosto dos lábios dele.

Alguém pigarreou atrás de nós, tentando chamar nossa atenção. Adam se afastou, mas manteve os braços ao meu redor. Era a assistente dele.

—Precisamos ir, Adam. Receberam uma ameaça de bomba no nosso avião.

Eu e Adam nos entreolhamos e dissemos ao mesmo tempo:

—Johnny! 


	10. Chapter 10

—Onde foi que seu amigo aprendeu a brigar daquele jeito? – Adam me perguntou, de repente, enquanto o motorista cortava o tráfego intenso.

—Não sei... Me desculpe por isso. Ele não tinha o direito de bater em você!

—Ah, mas eu bati nele também. – ele rebateu, esfregando os nós dos dedos, então respirou fundo. – Eu mereci, Tommy. Fui um tremendo idiota e muito descuidado também. Eu devia saber que um escândalo como esse atiçaria a curiosidade das pessoas sobre você.

—Eles descobririam, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas sim, você foi um tremendo idiota. Onde já se viu?! Acreditar que eu o estava traindo com Johnny!

—Sei que não é desculpa, mas minha vida amorosa é cheia de coisas assim... Traições, enganos... Dor de cotovelo.

Eu segurei uma risada e então, me virei para ele, montando sobre seus quadris para encará-lo.

—Que isso nos sirva de lição. Vamos fazer de tudo para nunca desconfiar um do outro. Sempre seremos honestos e conversaremos sobre as coisas que nos incomodam. Combinado?

—Combinado. – Ele me puxou para mais perto, beijando meus lábios e então aconchegando meu rosto contra seu peito. Sem perceber, ele apoiou a mão no machucado em minha cabeça.

—Ai! – resmunguei, me afastando instintivamente.

—O que foi? – seus olhos me fitaram preocupados.

—Eu ... ahn... Machuquei a cabeça. Precisei de alguns pontos. Mas estou bem agora...

—Quando isso aconteceu? – eu fiquei calado, sem querer mentir para ele. – Você bateu a cabeça aquele dia... Ah meu Deus! Tommy, eu sinto muito! Nunca vou me perdoar por ter machucado você!

—Não! Não diga isso! Já passou. Eu perdôo você.

Ele ficou me olhando por um longo momento, culpa e tristeza faziam seus olhos azuis perderem o brilho.

—Eu sei que nunca vou poder te compensar por isso, mas... Será que você gostaria de vir comigo na turnê?

—É sério? – pisquei para ele, sem acreditar. Ir com ele na turnê de divulgação significaria ser visto com ele, o tempo todo, por toda a parte. – Tem certeza?

—Sim! Não quero ficar longe de você por tanto tempo! Principalmente agora.

—Eu adoraria viajar com você!

—Vai ser tão bom ter você por perto! – ele me abraçou apertado contra seu peito largo e eu pude ouvir seu coração batendo rápido – Mas será cansativo, vou logo avisando.

—Eu não me importo, desde que possa dormir com você todas as noites.

 

***

Passar tanto tempo com Adam foi fantástico. Eu ia com ele a cada entrevista e me sentava em um canto, observando-o falar e lidar com as perguntas inapropriadas. Vi de perto seus olhos brilharem quando falava de sua música e de mim. Algumas vezes, ele me chamava para junto dele em plena gravação ou entrevista ao vivo, beijava meu rosto e entrelaçava nossos dedos, para que todos vissem. Nunca em minha vida me senti tão amado.

Meu portfólio de desenhos crescia rapidamente também. Tendo visitado tantos lugares maravilhosos, como a Opera House de Sydney, a Torrei Eiffel em Paris e um antigo castelo na Inglaterra, eu me sentia compelido a desenhar.

—Tommy é um grande artista! – ouvi Adam dizendo certa vez, quando estávamos no Marrocos, pouco antes do fim da turnê. – O encarte do novo CD terá alguns dos desenhos dele. Ele, então, estendeu uma mão para mim, me chamando para seu lado.

Nervoso, eu me aproximei, ajeitando o cabelo e minhas roupas despojadas. A moça que fazia a entrevista, uma bela morena de olhos claros, sorriu para mim e estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

—Pode nos falar um pouco sobre você, Tommy?

—Não há muito o que falar, na verdade. – eu disse, dando de ombros – Sou um cara normal, com um emprego normal e um namorado extraordinário. – olhei para Adam e ele sorriu para mim, beijando minha têmpora.

—E como vocês se conheceram? – nós nos entreolhamos, conversando sem dizer uma palavra, decidindo se seria sensato falar a respeito. No final, decidi contar tudo. Era mais fácil assim.

—Eu estava em apuros e Adam me salvou... Eu estava em um clube de LA com alguns amigos e acabei esbarrando num cara com que saí antes... Bom, antes de toda a mudança. Não sei ao certo o que ele estava fazendo num bar gay, sendo o homofóbico intolerante que ele é, mas o fato é que ele não gostou nada de saber que tinha saído com uma pessoa que na verdade não era o que ele pensava que era e resolveu que quebrar a minha cara remendaria seu ego, hipoteticamente ferido. Eu estava numa situação bem ruim, quando milagrosamente, Adam apareceu e me salvou. Não nos separamos desde então.

—Uau! É uma história e tanto! – a mulher disse, baixinho. Na certa ela não esperava nada assim. – E como é namorar o cantor preferido de dez entre dez pessoas?

Eu ri, apertando os dedos dele, ainda entrelaçados aos meus.

—É complicado... Quer dizer, nosso relacionamento é fantástico, no que diz respeito a nós dois, mas a mídia torna a coisa toda muito difícil. Já perdi a conta de quantas fofocas eu li que não estavam nem remotamente perto da verdade. Mas acompanhar as manchetes, de país em país conforme viajamos, é bem interessante. Mostra onde as pessoas têm a cabeça...

—Como assim? – a moça inclinou a cabeça para um lado, sem entender o que eu estava querendo dizer.

—Por exemplo, quando deixamos os Estados Unidos, dois meses atrás, eu vi uma manchete que dizia “O cantor assumidamente gay, Adam Lambert e seu namorado transsexual embarcam hoje para uma turnê de divulgação do novo CD.” Em contrapartida, quando chegamos à Europa, as manchetes diziam “O popstar americano, Adam Lambert chega a Londres com o namorado para uma mini maratona de shows que promete sacudir a capital.” Entende o que quero dizer? As pessoas têm perspectivas diferentes em relação à nós, e isso é muito interessante de se acompanhar.

—Entendi. – ela disse finalmente – Houve relatos de manifestações em frente às estações de rádio onde você se apresentou, Adam. Esse tipo de coisa incomoda você?

—Em absoluto. As pessoas têm o direito de se manifestar contra coisas de que não gostam. Desde que isso não atrapalhe ou prejudique pessoas inocentes, não tenho problemas com isso. Eles podem dizer e fazer o que quiserem, porque eu vou continuar vivendo minha vida como acho que devo.

—Você é uma inspiração para todos nós, Adam. De verdade. Foi um prazer conversar com você, com vocês dois, aliás.

 

—Essa foi minha última entrevista. – Adam disse, mais tarde, enquanto voltávamos para o hotel. – Pronto para voltar para casa?

—Com certeza. Sinto falta da sua cama! E preciso começar a embalar minhas coisas...

—Isso quer dizer que você aceita meu convite? – ele me olhou esperançoso, seus olhos brilhando tanto quanto o sorriso no rosto perfeito.

—Sim. Nesses últimos dois meses eu cheguei a conclusão de que posso viver com as suas idiossincrasias. A demora no banheiro de manhã pode ser um problema, mas há outros no apartamento, então vou ficar bem... 


	11. Epílogo

O barulho chato do telefone me faz erguer os olhos do desenho que estou rabiscando. Adam está cantando enquanto cozinha, então, sem chance de ele atender. Estico a mão e pego o aparelho por cima do braço do sofá.

—Alô.

—Oi Tommy! É Shoshana.

—Olá querida. Como você está?!

—Ótima e vocês?

—Melhor impossível.

—Que bom. Adam está em casa?

—Sim. Aprontando alguma na cozinha...

—Hum! Posso falar com ele?

—Claro! – afasto o fone do rosto e grito: Adam, é a Shoshana no telefone.

—Estou ocupado. Diga a ela que ligo depois.

—Ele disse que está ocupado...

—Pois diga a ele que é uma questão de vida ou morte.

Reviro os olhos para o telefone. Se Adam era dramático, sua RP era ainda pior. “Ok”

Muito a contra gosto, pois estou bem acomodado no sofá, me levanto com o monofone na mão e vou até a cozinha. Adam está no fogão, virando fatias de bacon de peru na frigideira, cantando alto e com fones de ouvido enormes amassando seu cabelo. Ele está usando apenas uma de suas várias cuecas pretas e um avental para proteger o peito nu. Normalmente aquela cena me faria rir, ou acertar um tapa certeiro no traseiro roliço. Mas estou irritado porque ele me fez levantar do sofá.

Estico a mão e puxo os fones para baixo, chamando sua atenção.

—Hey! O que foi? – ele me olha, meio zangado.

Sem dizer uma palavra, entrego o telefone para ele e volto para a sala.

Alguns minutos depois, escuto um ruído que nunca ouvi e nunca imaginei que um dia ouviria. Adam soltou um grito totalmente desafinado.

Levanto correndo do sofá, derrubando todo meu material no chão, para encontrar meu namorado parado no meio da cozinha, o bacon queimando na frigideira, uma espátula numa mão e o fone na outra.

—Adam, o que aconteceu? – como ele não me responde, pego o telefone da mão dele para falar com Shoshana, mas ela já desligou. – Pelo amor de Deus, Adam! Fale comigo!!

—Grammy. – ele diz, simplesmente.

—O que? Grammy? Eles convidaram você para se apresentar? – ele faz que não com a cabeça, ainda olhando para o nada. – Porra, Adam, fala de uma vez!

—Fui indicado... Quatro... – ele finalmente baixa seus olhos para mim, e as íris azuis que eu tanto amo estão brilhando, como vi só uma vez antes: Quando aceitei me mudar para a casa dele.

Agora é minha vez de soltar um guincho desafinado e então, pular no pescoço dele, derrubando nós dois no chão.

 

*FIM* 


End file.
